The Rise of the Sun and Moon Kingdom
by Voca-Mix2
Summary: Sometimes a micronation needs a little recognition and although the world doesn't know who she is, Little Lady Luna will be know as the Kingdom Descended from the Sun and the Moon! Please read and review! Rated T for Romano's tongue. In later chapters, both national and human names are used. It has a rough start but it gets better.
1. Prologue: Meeting the Micronation

_**This is my first Hetalia fanfiction so don't judge me. I do not own Hetalia but I do own the micronation mentioned in this story. It's a little short but read the rest!**_

* * *

"_The world, oh the world, the world took me in_

_When the sun and moon didn't want me._

_But that doesn't that mean that they always win_

_Because I will become the kingdom I yearn to be."_

The small, blonde girl looked up at the sky. She wasn't lost, she told herself, she was just missing. Then she saw a man in the distance. She got up from the grass and decided to run towards him.

"Sir! Sir!" The man turned around.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Do you mind telling me where I am?"

"DUDE! You sound so proper! You sound like Britian-dude!"

"I beg your pardon? Never mind, where am I?"

"Oh, yeah dude, you're in America!"

"America?" The girl wondered how she got here. "And you are?"

"Dude, I'm America! HAHAHAHA!" The girl covered her ears to shield out his loud laughing.

"Of course."

"You totally have to come to the next world meeting with me!"

"What? Why?" The girl questioned but then remembered her wish. "Never mind, I guess I should come, I mean it would be a good experience—" America embraced the girl.

"I knew you would come!"

_Great…I might regret this later…_

* * *

_**The real story begins next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The World Meeting

**Enjoy the story!**

The girl sat and watched the meeting. She watches as some countries argued with others but some got along. Unfortunately, the topic was the same in every conversation.

"What are we supposed to do with her?"

"I don't know. America, why did you bring her here?"

"Well, dude, she reminded me of Britain!"

"What ale you tarking about? She rooks nothing rike Blitain."

"Ve~. She does kind of sound like him, don't you think?"

"Look, just because you brutes can't speak without making a mistake doesn't mean that she's like me."

"Ohonhon, but wait, aren't you the one who seems to breed micro nations?"

"What are trying to say, frog face?"

"Please, guys. Stop fighting so we can enjoy some of my Kung Pao chicken!"

"Yeah, but maybe some pasta instead!"

"Italy! NO PASTA!"

"Now, now Mr. Germany, maybe we can get some pasta after we setter this rittre situation."

"How about I settle this with my pipe?"

"Oui or maybe some wine, hmm? Ohonhon~."

"Like we need some more drunk driving, France."

"Like I said before, it's not drunk driving if you're only drinking wine!"

The girl sat there, only getting more fed up after each minute passed and the next person spoke. Finally, she mustered enough strength and anger to stand up.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Now, I know I am a mighty small country, not even deserving your recognition so, in all honesty, I don't care. However, I do ask for the knowledge to become a country." Everyone just looked at her. "By the way, my name is Luna, if you want to have more conversations about me…" She sat down.

"Ve~" said Italy, "She yelled like Germany!"

"Then I'm assuming that Germany, I mean, _Mr. Germany_, is the only one who can get your attention?"

"Ve~ how did you know?" Luna crossed her arms. "I like you, Luna! How about you stay with me, sorellina?" Everyone stopped.

"EH?!"

"Italy," Britain started, "I'm sure that she has a family to go home to…"

"_When the sun and moon didn't want me_…"Luna whispered, "Actually, I don't know my family and I don't have a place to stay anyway so why not?"

"Ve~ I now have a sorellina! Isn't that nice, Germany?"

"Yes, I guess, but you don't know how to take care of a child."

"I'm sure she's not that young. How old are you, Luna?"

"Well, I'm not even two months in literal age, but I'm six or seven in theoretical age."

"See?" said Germany.

"I'll be fine! Trust me! Come on, sorellina!" Italy grabbed Luna's hand and ran out the door.

"You're not the one I'm worried about!"

'**Till next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Wursts and Mashed Potatoes

**Two chapters in one day! Awesome! **

"This is my house, sorellina!" Luna looked around the house.

"It's big."

"I know, but I don't mind."

"ITALY!" yelled a voice. Then a man with brown hair that looked like Italy came out of the kitchen. "Did you eat all the pasta? Now I need to buy more! I have half a mind to—"He looked at Luna.

"Who is this?" asked Luna.

"This is my fratello, Romano." said Italy.

"Who are you?" asked Romano.

"This is our nuova sorellina, Luna." answered Italy. Romano looked at Luna.

"Luna? Like the moon? What is your national name?"

"I am the Kingdom Descended from the Sun and the Moon."

"Eh, it's too long. Don't you have a shorter national name?"

"Um, "Luna paused, "I do have a shorter one; it's the Sun and Moon Kingdom."

"That's better. Welcome, Luna. I hope you like pasta, because we make that a lot here." Romano said as he walked back into the kitchen. Then the doorbell rang. Italy ran towards the door and opened it.

"Guten tag."

"GERMANY!" Italy yelled in glee.

"That potato-loving bastard better not be here!" Romano yelled from the kitchen. Luna giggled.

"Now, now, Italy, I only came here to make sure you didn't kill Luna."

"I'm fine, Mr. Germany," said Luna, "I just met Romano."

"That's okay, I guess. I also brought some food with me, so if—"

"NOBODY WANTS YOUR POTATOES!" yelled Romano from the kitchen.

"Can I have some?" asked Luna. Germany smiled. He grabbed a plate with a small wurst and some mashed potatoes on it and placed it on the table. Luna looked at Germany then sat down. Luna looked at the plate, grabbed a fork, and then poked the food. She picked up little bit of mashed potatoes and ate it. Then she looked at Germany and Italy, who was watching eat. She grabbed the plate, scooted off the chair, walked to the kitchen without giving them a second look. Italy then looked at Germany, whose facial expression said that he was confused.

"Maybe she didn't like it?" said Italy.

"Perhaps." said Germany. Then they heard a loud scream.

"EHHHHH! Why are you eating the food of the potato-loving bastard!" yelled Romano. Italy and Germany both walked into the kitchen to find Romano screaming and Luna sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, eating the food Germany and Italy assumed she threw away.

"Sorellina, why are you eating in here?" asked Italy. Luna stuffed more mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Your stares are unsettling…" She before she stuffed a piece of the wurst in her mouth.

"Well, no need to eat in here, Luna," said Germany, "You might start a bad habit." Luna looked at him and nodded. Luna got up from the floor with her plate and walked back to the dining room table. She sat down and continued eating the mashed potatoes and wurst. When she finished, she yawned, and looked at Italy.

"What is it, sorellina?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, yeah, your room! Follow me!" Luna followed Italy up a spiral staircase to what seemed to be a master bedroom.

"This is one of my guest rooms." Luna gave him a weird look.

"One?"

"Yeah! I have many!" Luna nodded and looked at the large canopy bed. She climbed on the large bed and lay down.

"It's so soft…"

"I'm glad you like it!" Luna climbed down from the bed and walked downstairs.

"Okay, I'm leaving!" yelled Germany.

"NOBODY LIKES YOU!" yelled Romano. Germany sighed.

"Bye Germany!" said Italy.

"Bye, Italy." Germany started to walk out the door but there was a tug on his coat. He turned to see it was Luna.

"Mr. Germany, "She started quietly, "can you bring more mashed potatoes the next time you come?" Germany smiled then laughed.

"Of course, I'm glad you like my cooking!"

"_Of course, I'm glad you like my cooking!_" mimicked Romano as he crossed his arms. Germany leaned over to Luna's ear.

"Careful, he's a handful." He whispered in her ear. She giggled. Germany waved goodbye and left. Luna smiled and decided to go to bed. She was glad that she made this decision.

**To the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Japan

**Okay, before we start, I forgot to mention that I like comments (as long as they're nice). Also, the Sun and Moon Kingdom is a real micro nation that is totally not noticed (you can't Google the nation, that's how bad it is). Therefore, I found two websites on it. One looks unfinished, so I give you the other one. This is attempting to strive so please support! Now to the story…**

It's been two week since Luna decided to live with Italy. In this week, Italy bought her a lot things, like new clothes, new shoes, and, because he is Italy, he bought her crayons and paper. When Luna became bored, she just sat down and drawn. Soon there was no more room on the fridge for her pictures, so that forced Italy to only put his favorites on it. That made it worse, because he loved them all. One day, Luna drawing a picture of Italy when the doorbell rang.

"Mr. Italy!" Luna yelled.

"Yes, sorellina?" Italy yelled from another room.

"Someone is at the door!"

"I'll answer it!" Luna sat at the table, looking at the front door. The doorbell rang again. Luna sighed and started taping the table. The doorbell rang for a third time.

"That's it…He's taking too long…" She grabbed a chair from table and dragged it to the door. She then attempted to look through the peep hole. She saw a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey, I've seen him at the meeting." She got off the chair, pushed it to the side, and opened the door.

"Konnichi—hey, you ale that rittre gilr!"

"Um, yes, I am." The man squatted to her level.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Japan. Hajimemashite."

"What does that mean?"

"Hajimemashite means 'nice to meet you'."

"Oh, nice to meet you, too. My name is Luna."

"I know. I lemember from the meeting."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I did say who I was there…"

"Ve~" said Italy, as he ran towards the door. He stopped when he realize that Japan was already in the house. "What?" He turned towards Luna. "I thought I said I was going to open the door."

"You were taking too long…"

"Werr," Japan stood up, "you should risten to adurts when they terr you something."

"Why? I'm a nation, not a colony." Luna asked as she crossed her arms. Italy and Japan chuckled.

"Ve~! That's so cute!" said Italy. Japan patted Luna's head.

"Yes, vely cute. You ale a countly?" Luna frowned.

"Yes, I am the Kingdom Descended from the Sun and the Moon! Or the Sun and Moon Kingdom…"

"That's not a name I wirr lemember. Stick to Runa, prease?"

"I am a nation!"

"Okay, okay, sorellina. You are, but not a very known one." Japan squatted down to Luna's level again.

"I'm sorry, but I've heard of Searand mole than you."

"Of course," Luna said politely, "but I will like to change that."

"Of course, Miss Runa, but you should rower your expectation of being a nation. Do you rike chocorate?" Japan said, changing the subject. Luna reluctantly nodded. Japan pulled out a chocolate bar out of his pocket and handed it to Luna. She opened the chocolate bar wrapper, pulled it off the chocolate bar slightly, then nibble on the chocolate. She then glanced up at Japan and Italy. She then sighed and walked into the kitchen. Japan looked at Italy.

"Ve~ She just does that, y'know?" Japan just looked at Italy. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Luna sat down in the corner of the room and continued to eat the chocolate. As she ate, a single tear ran down her face.

**Hope you enjoyed and read the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Vacation

**I'm sorry everyone who actually cared for my story! I had project after project so I didn't have time to write a chapter. By the way, I also found the micronation when you Google it! It's the "webs" one!**

* * *

"Oh, Veneziano! I have good news!"

"What is it, Romano?"

"I won us a vacation! I've heard it has sexy women and a naked beach!"

"We're going to France?"

"No. Seriously, we should go. I've already scheduled it."

"Cool! When are we going?"

"This Friday!" There was a long pause.

"Um, _this_ Friday?" Italy asked.

"Yup!"

"But, Lovino, what about Luna?" Romano paused.

"What?"

"Luna? What about our sorellina?" Romano paused again.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Romano ran to Italy and started smacking him, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LOOK AT SEXY WOMEN WHEN WE HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF A FRIGGIN' KID!?" Luna watched this whole affair from the hallway. It was obvious that she wasn't wanted because they weren't able to do the stuff they normally do.

"C-calm down, Romano, we can still go."

"How?"

"That's easy! We'll get someone to babysit the bambina!"

"I'm not a baby." Luna said, walking into the living room. Italy walked over to her and patted her on the head.

"Sure, sorellina."

"Stop worrying about her and worry about the real problem!"

"Oh yeah, a babysitter! I'll just call Germany!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL THAT POTATO-LOVIN' BASTARD!" Italy ignored Romano, pick up the phone, and proceeded to call Germany. Luna watched then turned to Romano.

"What the hell are you lookin' at?" Romano said to Luna as he crossed his arms. Luna merely looked at him. "What the hell are you lookin' at?" he repeated. Luna still just looked at him. "Do you not understand English?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT?!" At this, Luna frowned and walked away. Romano sucked his teeth. "Stubborn-ass kid…"

"Thank you, Germany!" Italy hanged up the phone. "What happen to Luna?"

"Tsk, she left…"

"Oh…I go tell her to pack some clothes! You need do to the same, fratello!"

"Whatever…"

* * *

Italy rang the doorbell. A large German opened the door.

"What? Italy? Aren't you supposed to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but Romano said we should leave early if we packed early! I'm sure Lovino would tell you that himself, but he won't leave the car…"

"Very well, that's fine, I guess…"Germany said, then turned to see two, aqua green orbs staring at him. The eyes seemed to bore sadness, pleading for joy and happiness.

"Ve~! So we're gonna go now!" Italy gently pushed Luna toward Germany, "Have fun!" Luna continues to walk into Germany's house. She looks around and notices that Germany's house is not that as big as Italy.

"Also, du bist der Mond?" Germany asked.

"Excuse me?" Luna asked as she turned toward Germany.

"Es tut mir leid, I was talking to myself. Your name is Luna?"

"Yes, sir, my name is Luna, Luna Sol."

"Sol?"

"Yes, from Latin, my literally translates to 'Moon Sun'."

"That's very nice. Let me show you where you'll be staying."

"Did they tell you how long I'm going to be here?"

"Nein, did they tell you?"

"No."

"Those dummkopfes," Germany mumbled to himself, "Very well, follow me anyway." Germany showed Luna down the hall to a small room. The room only had a dresser, a bed, and a nightstand. "I'm sorry it's small, this actually the guest room I give to Italy, although he never uses it…"

"It's okay," Luna said, ignoring the last part of his comment. Luna puts her stuff down by the door, and then lies on the bed. "It's soft…"Luna yawns then closes her eyes. She was about to be full asleep when she felt the blanket being placed on her.

**Aww! Isn't that cute? If not, oh well. We all try, don't we? See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5：Day 1-(Part 1) Meeting APH

**I finally have no more PROJECTS! WOO! Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

Luna woke to the beautiful sound of a piano. She got up from her bed and peeked out the door. She checked both sides of the hallway. She proceeds to open the door and walk towards the music. She stopped at the door that the music came from. Luna then cracked the door to see a man with brown hair gracefully playing the piano. She leaned onto the doorframe, listening to the lovely music. As she does this, she unintentionally opens the door more and it creaked as it swung open. The brunette stopped playing the piano to look at the blonde. Luna stared at the man in shock. The man stood up from the piano bench. Luna got scared of the man so she ran off into the hallway. She ended up crashing into something. She looked up to see that it was Germany.

"What is it, Luna!?" said Germany, worried.

"Uhh…"Luna hesitated.

"Germany! Who is this little girl?" said the man Luna was running from.

"Oh, it's just you, Austria…" Germany sighed.

"Just me? Never mind me, who is she?" Austria said, pointing at Luna, causing her to bury her head in Germany's coat. Germany simply petted Luna's head and looked at Austria.

"This is Luna. I'm babysitting her for Italy."

"Italy? Did he knock some girl up a long time ago?" Germany shook his head.

"No, she was founded by America, but taken in by Italy."

"What does Italy know about taking care of children?"

"He doesn't."

"Where is Italy?"

"He's on vacation."

"He's always acts like he's on a vacation! Why is he on one?!"

"I don't know." Germany looked down at Luna, who was still clinging to his leg. "Luna?" he said softly. Luna looked up at him with her now cyan eyes. "This is Mr. Austria…" Luna turned her head towards Austria.

"Hello…"Luna said quietly. Austria squatted to her level.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Luna," Austria held out his hand. Luna looked at his hand then attempted to shake it. Unfortunately, her hand is too small, but neither mind.

"Your piano-playing is very pretty…"Luna said.

"Thank you. Do you play an instrument?" Austria asked.

"Yes, actually. I play the trumpet but I broke it…"

"Oh…" The hallway grew silent after this. It was ruined by a grumble-like noise. Germany looked down to the blonde girl who is still holding onto his leg but looking at her stomach.

"Okay, "Germany said, "Let's eat frühstück…" Luna lets go of Germany's leg and follows him to the dining room. Luna sits down at the dining table, waiting for Germany. Germany then walks in from the kitchen with two bowls. He placed the first bowl in front of Luna, in the spot next to her, then walked back into the kitchen. Luna looked into the bowl and saw that it was filled with oats, sliced bananas, and sliced strawberries. Then Germany came back with a half-gallon of milk.

"What is this?" Luna asked.

"This is müsli…" Germany said as he poured milk into the bowl. Luna watched Germany pour the milk in the bowl. Luna then looked the bowl and sighed. Germany then stopped pouring the milk to look at Luna who was looking down and not eating. Germany then started pouring milk into Luna's bowl. Luna looked at Germany as he poured it.

"Genießen…" said Germany when he finished and handed her a spoon. Luna grabbed the spoon and started eating. Germany watched her for a while then started eating. They then ate in silence.

"Kesesesesese!"

"Shut up, Gil. People are probably still asleep…"

"What? Kesesesese! Did you forget who I live with, Lizzy?"

"Shut up, idiot…" Two people then walked into the dining room. Luna looked up to see that it was a brown-haired woman with green eyes and white-haired man with red eyes. The woman looked straight at Luna.

"She's beautiful!" The woman yelled. She ran towards Luna and picked her up. Luna was taken off guard.

"M-mr. Germany!" Luna shrieked. Germany quickly stood up from his chair.

"HUNGARY!" Germany yelled. Both Hungary and Luna jumped, although Luna was in Hungary's arms. Germany snatched Luna out of Hungary's arms, which scared Hungary.

"Geez, West! You didn't have to yell at her!" The man said after he pulled Hungary into an embrace.

"I'm sorry…" Germany said, after calming down. He sat down in his chair, stroking Luna's hair as he still held her.

"It's okay," Hungary said, "You're just possessive. Isn't he possessive, Prussia?" Prussia, the man, nodded.

"Ja," Prussia agreed, "who is this girl, anyway?"

"This is Luna…and I'm not possessive…"

"If not possessive, you are protective. Where did she come from?" Hungary asked.

"She was founded. She _is _a nation…"Germany said. Luna looked at Germany slightly shocked. He acknowledged her as a nation!

"Really!?" Prussia asked, "What's the name of it?"

"The Kingdom Descended from the Sun and the Moon," said Luna, slightly fearful of the response.

"Cool! Nations sound cooler if they have longer name, like the Awesome me! My full national name is the Kingdom of Prussia."

"You know, Gil," Hungary started, "Luna's national name is a lot longer than yours. That means she's more 'awesome' than you…" Prussia's face quickly changed to shock then back to normal.

"Kesesesesese!" Prussia laughed, "That's funny, Lizzy. No one can beat the Awesome me!" Hungary sighed, knowing that she's right.'' Luna sighed, got off of Germany's lap, and sat in her original seat to continue eating the müsli.

**I'm sorry for my bad grammar and/or my alternating time/verb tenses. I'll try to do better! Please review to tell me what you like or didn't like. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: Day 1-(Part 2) Baths and Naps

**I would like to thank "Sakura-Music-Box" for their constructive criticism. I'll try not to put so much German, which is the only language that I use to drench a dialogue. Enjoy!**

* * *

After breakfast, Luna went back to the guest room to get dress. She went into her book bag and grabbed a white sundress and her favorite teal sweater. She also grabbed a brush then walked out of the room.

"Mr. Germany," Luna called. She didn't get an answer. She walked back to the kitchen, where she last saw him, but he wasn't there. She sighed, thinking that she will never find the bathroom. She then decided to go to every door until she found Germany. She started at the door next to the kitchen. There wasn't an answer. It was the same for the next three doors. Then finally she approached a door that received an answer.

"Come in," said the voice inside. Unfortunately for Luna, she was a short six-year-old. This means that she could barely reach the doorknob of the currently closed door.

"This is higher than door knobs normally are!" She said as she jumped for the door knob. Okay, this may be exaggerating her height, because she's only 3 foot 2. Even then, Germany had some abnormally tall door knobs. "Mr. Germany!" she cried. Germany was in his office when he heard this and immediately stood up from the office chair. He walked to the door. He opened it to see Luna in mid-jump. She ultimately face planted the floor. Germany sighed then picked her up. He looked at Luna's now red face.

"Are you okay?"

"You made me remember why I leave doors open…" Germany chuckled at Luna's harshness. "Don't laugh at me!" Luna whined.

"What did you need me for?" Germany asked.

"I wanted to know where the bathroom was. I kind of wanted to take a bath," Luna said, still mad from the door knob. Germany then picked up Luna's clothes then brought her to the bathroom. He puts her down. He begins to walk away but stops.

"You do realize that the door knob is the same height as your head?" Luna looked at the door knob.

"No, it's not!" Luna said, crossing her arms.

"Even if it's not, you can reach it."

"No, I can't! It's too tall!" Luna insisted. Germany sighed.

"Very well," Germany said, giving up, "You can pretend to be the victim…" Luna scrunched up her face, grabbed the door knob, and then slammed the bathroom door. Germany sighed again. "What happened to the adorable little girl from half an hour ago?" Germany mumbled to himself.

"Still here!" Luna yelled from inside the bathroom. Germany was slightly surprised that she heard him. Then he started hearing noises and Germany got worried.

"Luna?" She didn't answer. "Luna?" He called again but she still didn't answer. Germany opened the door then walked into the bathroom. For some reason, he didn't see Luna. Well, that was until something jumped on his back. Yeah, that was Luna.

"Scheiße!" Germany yelled.

"I've got you now!" Luna yelled from on Germany's back. Germany then just grabbed Luna and pulled her over his shoulder. Germany just gave her a stern look.

"Mein Gott! Did you suddenly turn into Prussia?" Prussia just so happened to be walking by.

"Hey, West! I resent that!" Germany turned to Prussia.

"Go to your girlfriend…" Germany said.

"Whatever," Prussia said, deciding to find Hungary. Germany sighed and turned back to Luna, who was now not in Germany's hands.

"Where did she go now?"

"Behind you," Germany turned around to see that Luna was behind him.

"How did you escape?"

"You let your guard down, so I dropped." Luna sighed then put her hands on her head, "Now I don't want to take a bath…"

"Oh no, you made a big fuss over taking bath so you're going to take one." Germany said.

"No." Germany narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'no'!" Luna started to run but didn't get far because Germany grabbed her by the waist. That's when Luna started kicking and fighting.

"Stop squirming…" Germany said as he turned on the bathwater.

"Wait, you can't swim without waiting an hour after eating!" Luna said, thinking that this might work.

"Nice try but you're taking a bath." Germany said, putting his hand in the water. Then he grabbed Luna's hand and put it in the water. "It's not too hot is it?" Germany asked.

"No…"said Luna, who obviously given up.

"Wunderbar, now I'll leave you to take your bath…"

"How do you know I'm going to take a bath?"

"If you don't, you'll just not leave the bathroom."

"How will you make sure of that?"

"The door locks from the outside," Germany said, smugly. Luna sighed again.

"Fine, I'll take the bath…"Luna walked towards the tub, but turned around, "…but you have to leave…" Luna said, pointing at the door. Germany nodded then closed the door behind him. He decided to stand by the door to make sure she doesn't leave. _She's probably planning her escape as I think…_Germany thought, _Crafty little girl…_

"It's hard to believe that she's six…"Germany sighed. It was ten minutes later when Luna walked out of the bathroom, wearing the white sundress, carrying the teal sweater, and her hair wrapped in towel. She walked back into the guest room and came out with a comb. She walked back into the bathroom. She removed the towel to reveal her wet hair. She started combing her hair out but stopped.

"I can't see…" Luna looked at Germany, who was still there.

"Would you like me to do your hair?" Luna shook her head.

"Do you have small mirror?" Germany nodded and went into the counter drawer. He pulled out a small mirror and handed it to Luna. She thanked him then continued to comb her hair. Germany decided to go back to his office to finish work. An hour later, there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in," Germany said without looking up at his work. There was creak from the door. Germany looked up to see that it was Luna.

"Ja?" Germany said, as he looked back at his work.

"I'm bored…"

"Well, Luna, I'm doing working so I can't…" Germany looked to see that Luna was climbing onto his lap.

"Can I watch?" Luna asked after climbing onto his lap. This time, as Luna's looked into Germany's eyes, Germany thought Luna's eyes were teal. How can you say no?

"Very well, just don't disturb me…" Germany said, sitting back to read some papers. Luna, who was facing the back side of the papers, went under the papers so lay on Germany's chest. Luna sat there for a while, staring at the same papers that Germany was reading until she decided to ask her question.

"Mr. Germany?"

"Ja?"

"What does that say?" Luna asked, pointing at the paper. Germany was slightly confused.

"Can you not read it?" Germany asked, jokingly. Luna slouched and sighed.

"I can't read…" Germany frowned. _How can she not read? She is EXTREMELY smart for her age…_Germany thought.

"Nonsense, you'll learn."

"What?"

"You'll learn. There's no reason that bright girl doesn't know how to read. Can you recognize letters like a, b, and c?"

"I can't read any of it. I'm illiterate."

"You know all these big words but you can't read? I'm definitely teaching you but after I'm done with my work…"

"That's fine…" Luna lay back onto Germany's chest and yawned. Germany continued to do his work as Luna slowly drifted off. Germany stopped doing his work when he realized that Luna went to sleep on him. Germany smiled and continued doing his work, listening to the soft sounds of Luna's snoring. He was almost done when the office door busted open.

"KESESESESESESE! Hey West, let's go-" Prussia stopped when Germany put his finger in front of his mouth, signaling for him to be quiet, then pointed to a sleeping Luna, who stirred on Germany's lap. Prussia walked closer to Germany's desk.

"She's sleeping, go away…" Germany warned.

"Aww, had Luddy turned soft?" Prussia sneered.

"I said go away, you'll wake her up with your loudness." Prussia sat on the desk.

"So why did you agreed to take care of this kid?" Prussia asked. Germany looked the sleeping body on his lap.

"She's an interesting being; she's extremely smart for a six year old. She's self-sufficient. She's also quick and cunning, which is helped by her being small…"

"You make it sound like she's a good military weapon…"

"She would be good in espionage but I wouldn't allow it…"

"You're not her guardian. You don't have a say."

"I know, but still, she doesn't need that. You know what the military does to a person."

"Yes, but you said it yourself, she is a nation so she's going to have to go through it at some point…" Germany sighed, indicating that Prussia was right, which was a rare occurrence. Luna stirred in Germany's lap then she opened her big, aqua eyes and smiled.

"Mr. Germany, let's go to the park!" Luna said, smiling.

"Why?" Germany asked. Luna sat up.

"Just because we should. I'm sure it's nice outside." Luna got up from Germany's lap and ran towards the door. She turned around towards Germany. "Come on!"

"We're going to have to go tomorrow because it's Saturday." Germany said.

"That's fine!" Luna started to skip out of the office. Germany smiled until he looked to Prussia, who was giving him a goofy grin.

"What?" Germany asked, confused.

"Luddy has gone soft, Luddy has gone soft…" Prussia said in a sing-song voice.

"Go find your girlfriend…"

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! Well, I would be happy if I didn't get a Valentine's gift from somebody I didn't like…Anyway, as you can probably tell, I am an adamant PruHun fan so…yeah. When I first read Hetalia fanfiction, I would only read PruHun fanfiction. Now I read GerIta, PruHun, and recently, FrUk. (Did anyone notice that if you say UsUk the way it's spelled, it would be pronounced "You suck"?) Please reviews so I know how to improve my stories! Also join the Sun and Moon Kingdom, you can Google it now!**


	8. Chapter 7: Day 2-The Park

**Um, I kind of have nothing to say other than enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP!

Germany turned off the alarm clock's loud beeping. He looked at the clock to see the time, although it was the same every day.

"5'o clock…"Germany sighed then got out of his bed. He walked to his bathroom, took a shower, and then got dress. When he finished, he looked at the clock and it said 5:30. Germany then decided to go downstairs to make breakfast but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Hey, hey, Papi, can I have some milk? Hey, hey, Mammi, hey, hey, Mammi! I can't get that taste of chocolate out of my head that I had long ago!" Germany peeked into the kitchen to see Luna was cooking something. "Draw a circle, there's the world! Draw a circle, there's the world! Draw a circle, there's the world! I am the Sun and Moon Kingdom! Ah, the whole world can be seen with a single stroke of my brush. The sun and the moon are both beautiful! I love them so!" Luna had turned around and stopped when she saw Germany.

"Good morning," Germany said to Luna who looked like she was in shock.

"Morning…" Luna said softly.

"Why are you awake so early?" Germany asked.

"Um…" Luna hesitated but then the timer went off. She put on an oven mitt and ran to the oven. She then pulled out a large bowl and placed it on the counter. She quickly ran out of the kitchen and came back with something in her hand. She placed it into the bowl, waited for a few seconds, then pulled it out.

"What are you doing?" Germany asked as he sat at the table.

"Making chocolate…" Luna said calmly. Germany looked at her confused.

"At 6 in the morning?" Germany asked.

"Yes, what other time can I make chocolate without being questioned?" Luna said as she poured contents of the first bowl into another. She placed her candy thermometer, the thing she grabbed out of her bedroom, into the second bowl.

"You just normally make chocolate in the morning?" Germany asked.

"No, I need the supplies. I just so happened to have a bag of cacao beans in my book bag…" Luna sighed. She checked the thermometer. She then looked Germany for a quick second then back at the bowl. Germany was confused but he didn't have time to think about it because, before he knew it, Luna was pouring chocolate onto the counter.

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Germany yelled at the little girl. Luna just looked at him and grabbed a spatula. "ANSWER ME!"

"Calm down. This how I make chocolate…"

"BY POURING IT ON THE COUNTER?!" Germany twitched as the light blonde girl simply smeared the chocolate on the counter. She did this for about 10 minutes before pouring more chocolate on the counter and continued moving it around. She eventually put most of the contents on the counter back into the bowl. Then she grabbed a pan, poured the chocolate into a pan, and then placed it into the fridge. Then Luna grabbed a chair, pulled it to the sink, and stood on the chair to grab a washcloth. She started cleaning the dirty counter. She placed all of her used utensils into the sink then looked at Germany.

"Do you want some chocolate?" Luna asked.

"We have to eat breakfast first."

"Ja, very well," Luna said, imitating Germany's usual answer. Luna pulled the chair that she left at the sink to the table and sat down. Germany just ignored Luna's previous answer and got two plates. Germany then when into the cabinet to grab the loaf of rye-wheat bread then the fridge for some cold cuts. He cuts out four slices of the bread and places two on each plate. Then he cut two slices out of the cold liverwurst and put it on the slices of bread. Then Germany went to the fridge and grabbed some mustard to put on the sandwiches. Luna grabbed the plate after Germany put mustard on the sandwich. She closed the sandwich then started eating. When she finished, she looked up at Germany. Germany stopped eating then looked at Luna.

"What?" Germany asked.

"Don't forget that you said that we're going to the park today."

"Gottverdammt…"

* * *

After breakfast, Luna immediately got dress. When she went to see Germany, he noticed that she was wearing a white t-shirt, aqua green shorts, white sandals, and an aqua green bucket hat.

"Are your favorite colors white and that cyan color?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, but 'that cyan color' is actually aqua green." Luna looked at Germany. "You know it's going to be hot, right?" Germany was wearing a button-up shirt and khakis. Germany looked down at himself.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing's wrong with it if you want to burn up." Luna said as she crossed her arms. Germany then crouched to Luna's level and patted her head.

"I'll be fine, now," Germany stood up, "are we going to leave?" Luna nodded. Germany opened the front door, gestured for Luna to walk out, and then closed the door behind them. Luna started jumping in a happy manner. "Okay, since there's a park not that far from here, we're going to walk."

"Okay!" Germany started walking and Luna followed. As they were walking, Germany felt something grasp his hand. He looked down to see that Luna was holding his hand. Germany smiled at this and they continued to walk to the park. When they arrived, Germany noticed that there were a lot of other children here. Luna must have noticed this too because she tighten her grip on Germany's hand.

"Go on. Go play with the other kids." Luna slowly released her grip and ran for the nearest slide and repeatedly slid down it. Germany decided to sit on the nearest bench.

"Is that your tochter?" Germany turned to see that a woman sat next to him. The woman was thin, looking only to be about thirty, and a brunette.

"Nein, I'm only watching her," Germany replied, realizing that she was referring to Luna.

"I'm sorry, I didn't"

"It's okay," Germany said, "You wouldn't know that." The woman then held out her hand.

"My name is Mathilda Nacht-Schneider." Germany shook her hand.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt," Germany said, using his human name, "You have an interesting name."

"Danke," Mathilda nodded.

"What brings you to the park?" Germany asked, trying to make conversation.

"My children, Alois and Elfreide, wanted to come to the park." Then a small boy with sandy blonde hair ran up to Mathilda.

"Mutti!" the child screamed, "Elli's hogging the swing!"

"Alois, just wait your turn." Alois nodded then ran to the swing set. Mathilda shook her head then turned back to Germany, "I apologize for my son."

"It's okay." Meanwhile, Luna was on swings, but her enjoyment of it was hampered by two kids: A girl with short brown hair and a boy with sandy blonde hair (or Alois, as we met him earlier).

"Elli! I want to swing!" Alois screamed. The girl on the swing looked at the boy.

"Bruder," the girl started, "You know it's my turn."

"No, it's not!" Tired of listening to them, Luna waited until the swing reached its highest point then jumped off the swing. The two kids stopped bickering and looked at Luna in disbelief because she landed perfectly.

"Now you can use the swing," Luna gestured to the swings, "I can go play on something else." The girl stopped swinging.

"Wait!" Luna stopped and turned back. The girl got off the swing. "This is my bruder. You don't have to let him on the swing."

"That's fine. I don't have use it," Luna started walking away but the girl grabbed her hand. Luna turned to the girl to see that she is smiling. Luna stared into the girl's porcelain blue eyes and felt like she knew her.

"My name is Elfriede and that is my bruder, Alois."

"Guten tag und danke!" Alois said from the swings.

"My name is Luna."

"You must be foreign," Elfriede said, "because your name's not German."

"I'm not German."

"So I'm right?" Elfriede clapped her hands together.

"Yup," Luna confirmed.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm six."

"I'm 7." Elfriede said, smiling.

"I'm…"Alois started but paused, "…eins, zwei, drei, vier, I'm four!" He said, holding the number on his hand. Luna smiled.

"He's just learning how to count," Elfriede pointed out. Luna nodded they just stood there. Luna stared at the sky and started day dreaming. Then Elfriede touched Luna, pulling her daze, but she had a goofy grin.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Tag! You're it!" Elfriede started to run away, but Luna cocked her head to the side. Elfriede stopped. "Um, you're supposed to chase me."

"What?"

"Have you never played 'tag'?"

"To be honest, I've never been around other children." Luna said to Elfriede. It was then Elfriede's turn to cock her head to the side.

"You never played tag? Nonsense, I'll teach you!" She said in a confident tone. "What you do is that if I touch you, which mean that you're it. If you're 'it', you are supposed to chase the other people. If you touch someone, they become it and then you run. It's the same thing just vice versa."

"Okay, I think I understand." Luna said. Then Elfriede touched Luna's shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" Elfriede ran away, but Luna was quick on feet and on Elfriede's heels.

After the tiring game of tag and other games, Alois and Elfriede were told that it was time to go.

"Elli! Alois! It's time to go!" Mathilda called. Elfriede sighed then turn to Luna.

"You have to come over one day! You're lots of fun!"

"I would love to but I don't know if I'm going to be in Germany for long."

"Where do you actually live?" Elfriede asked.

"I live in Italy."

"Italy? Really? Then we have to visit! I've heard that it's beautiful!"

"I'm sure that's fine." Luna smiled at Elfriede, who smiled back.

"Elfreide!" Mathilda called again.

"You know this means we're friends, right?" Elfriede said.

"Friends?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, friends for forever und ever! You have to swear that we will." Elfriede put up her pinky finger waiting for Luna to join but instead, she gave her a confused look. "What? You don't know how to pinky swear? What do you know how to do?"

"Divide and conquer?" Elfriede started laughing, "Um, I was kind of serious…"

"Just give me your hand," Elfriede grabbed Luna's hand, extended her pinky, and then wrapped it with her own. "Luna, do you hereby swear upon both life and death that you forever be my friend?"

"That's a little much for a friendship"

"Well, do you?" Luna paused for a second then nodded.

"Yes, I, Luna Sol, hereby solemnly swear upon life and death for eternal friendship with Elfriede."

"Good! I guess I'll see in some point in time!"

"I hope I'll see you too!" Luna said as she waved at Elfriede's leaving family. She walked back to Germany, who picked her up. Luna looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. Luna sighed then rested her head on Germany's shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" Luna nodded into Germany's shoulder. "Well, I guess we could go to McDonalds'…"Luna nodded again into Germany's shoulder. Germany simply walked to the nearest McDonalds', which made Luna feel that it was far away. Then Luna started dosing off but stopped herself but opening her eyes. She noticed that Germany was already in the restaurant.

"Willkommen bei McDonalds'! Was hätten Sie gerne?" The person asked in German.

"Ja, würde Ich mag die McCurrywurst und das Happy Meal." Germany responded in the same language. After Germany paid and got the food, he told Luna that they will be eating at home. Luna nodded and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Luna?" Luna stirred in her spot. She fluttered open her eyes to see Germany was standing over her.

"Yes?" Luna yawned. Her stomach growled.

"Your food is on the kitchen table if you want to eat it." Luna nodded and got up from where she realized was the couch and went to eat. When she finished, she went to Germany's office and knocked on the door.

"Ja?" Luna walked into the room.

"I wanted to thank you for taking me to the park."

"You asked. You don't have to thank me." Luna nodded.

"Thank you anyway. I'm going to bed. You can help yourself to the chocolate I made earlier." Germany nodded and Luna went to bed. After an hour of working, Germany left the office to take up Luna's offer. He opened the fridge and cut out a piece of chocolate. He closed the fridge then tossed the piece of chocolate into his mouth. He stopped immediately as soon as the chocolate touched his tongue.

"W-what? This is wunderbar!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and sorry it took me so long! Please review so I know what you like and hate!**


	9. Chapter 8: Day 3-(Part 1) Memento mori

**Hello everyone! You probably noticed that when the characters are eating, I write it in great detail. I need to start eating before writing a story/chapter…**

* * *

"Luna..." Luna opened her eyes. She looked around and realized that she wasn't in her room. She got up from her bed. "Luna…"the voice said again.

"Yes?" Luna answered as she walked towards the voice. The area Luna was in was completely dark and black. Luna kept walking until her name was repeated, then she started running. Luna then stopped to catch her breath.

"Facere vos memento mori?" Luna turned around to see a woman with black hair and teal eyes staring at her.

"Memento…mori?" Luna questioned, thinking of the translation, "Remember…the death?" Luna looked up to see if her translation was correct.

"Facere vos?" The woman asked again.

"N-no…I don't remember the death." Luna said. The woman nodded.

"Meministine me?" The women asked.

"No, I don't remember you." Luna said. The woman flashed her teal eyes then Luna remembered.

"Bonum mane, filia."

"Good morning, Mammi." Luna said calmly. A man with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes then came from behind Luna.

"Bonum mane, paulo Luna." The man said.

"Hello, Papi."

"Tu es loqueris peregrinae linguae, Luna. Loquere in patria tua lingua." Luna's mother said.

"Latin is not my native language." Luna's mother glared at Luna.

"What do you mean 'Latin is not your native language'?" Her mother asked, not speaking in Latin.

"Latin is a dead language, Mater; it has been dead long before I was born."

"Nonsense, it's your native language."

"No, it's not. I've never spoke Latin. Not once."

"But you understand it perfectly."

"So? People talk to me in other languages all the time and I understand their languages."

"Because their languages derived from Latin, my dear," Luna's father said.

"Not German…" Luna mumbled.

"Not German?!" Luna's mother shouted, "German _is_ derived from Latin."

"There's a difference between 'influenced' and 'derived'…"

"Tsk," Luna's mother said, "You're too smart for your own good. Why can't you be like one of those kids who simply played with toys and stayed quiet?"

"Because I'm not one of those kids. You would know that if you actually stay with me," Luna said defiantly. Luna's mother glared at her again.

"Memento mori, my dear."

"You say that as if I actually understand Latin," Luna said as she crossed her arms.

"In this particular instance," Luna's mother matched Luna's stance, "Memento mori is a phase meaning 'remember that you're mortal'."

"Me? Mortal? Ha! I am a sovereign nation. I live as long as my last citizen."

"You, a nation? Dear, you are mistaken. You're not a nation."

"No, you are mistaken. I am the Kingdom Descended from the Sun and the Moon, otherwise known as the Principality of the Sun and Moon Kingdom or the Sun and Moon Kingdom."

"Sol et Luna, hmm? Your nation sounds petty," Luna's mother started circling Luna, "You a sovereign nation? That's the best joke I've heard," Luna clenched her fist. "Does your nation even have citizens?" Her mother continued, "I don't believe you have any."

"I do have citizens!" Luna screamed.

"Oh you do? They're probably very few and are around the same age. You'll live as long as your last citizen? That sounds like you have a normal lifetime, possibly shorter. Besides, you final citizen doesn't matter," Luna's mother pulled something out of her pocket, "I decide who dies and who doesn't because memento mori!" Luna's mother lunged something into Luna's chest. Luna let out a blood-curdling scream. Her mother had lunge a knife into her chest! Her mother then twisted the knife and gave Luna a similar smile.

"Kept screaming, no one will hear you. You were never loved because your brightness. You weren't, you're not, and you won't. Oh, I bet it hurts doesn't it." Her mother cooed as Luna continued to scream in pain. Luna fell to the floor and looked at her mother with a look of disgust.

"Memento mori? Tu es diaboli!" Luna screamed in Latin.

"A devil? Dear, I am _the _Devil and for someone who native language isn't Latin, you seem to know the language," Luna's mother laughed at Luna and her screams. "Why do you insist on screaming? No one can hear you."

* * *

Luna woke up screaming and crying. Germany immediately woke up and ran to her room.

"Luna," Germany yelled, "Are you okay?" Luna was still half-asleep, screaming, so she didn't hear Germany. Germany ran to her and shook her, yelling her name. Luna looked up at Germany with glazed eyes.

"G-germany?" Luna blinked and looked at him again. Luna sat up, started feeling her chest, and then sighed.

"Are you okay?" Germany asked again. Luna nodded, feeling her chest again.

"Imo…" Luna said. Germany gave her a confused look.

"What?" Luna looked at Germany.

"Oh! Ego sum ita consternauit qui oblitus sum loqui Anglorum!" Luna laughed, "I said yes."

"Are you…speaking Latin?"

"Oh, yeah, I can speak Latin, apparently." Germany looked at her weird.

"Well, if you're okay, I guess I will go back into my room…"

"No!" Luna yelled, surprising Germany, "I mean, um, I don't want to be here alone. Can you please stay with me?" Germany looked at the still shaking girl. Germany nodded.

"Come with me." Luna nodded and followed Germany into his room. Germany tucked her into his bed and got in right next to her, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Germany and Luna then immediately went to sleep. Germany was occasionally awakened by Luna's screaming and crying, which he had to calm her down. The girl was shaken and her eyes were bloodshot every time she woke up. When she was sleep, she muttered the phrase 'Memento mori' until she woke up again.

* * *

Between the hours of 2 and 3, Germany decided to turn off his alarm clock and sleep in. He gently stroked Luna's long, back length hair, trying to soothe the shaking and sleeping girl. Her shaking then made Germany wonder if she had a fever. He put his hand to her forehead, but it wasn't hot. It wasn't even remotely warm. Germany relaxed a little bit, but he was still worried about her. What was that phrase she was muttering? Memento mori? What does that mean? Germany continued to ponder this until Luna shot up, screaming. Germany turned on the light on the nightstand and pulled Luna into an embrace.

"Shh, shh, Luna, it's just a dream," He soothed as he stroked her hair.

"A-adjuva…me…" Luna whispered as she clings to Germany, crying.

"Adju…help you?" Germany asked. Luna nodded into Germany's chest.

"P-promise me…" Luna sniffed, "That you will never leave me…" Germany stopped for a minute then pulled Luna off of his chest.

"Luna…You know I can't promise you that. No, Luna, look at me." He pulled Luna's face up so he can look her in her bloodshot, teal eyes. Germany's heart and stomach immediately hurt as he stared at them, "Luna, you going to leave soon so I can't promise you that I will stay with you. I wish I could but I can't." Luna started pounding Germany's chest.

"I have always been alone! As long as I can remember, I have been! I was alone, I am alone, and I will _always_ be alone!" This was different for Germany to hear Luna talk like this. He pulled Luna back into the embrace as he tried to think.

"Einsamkeit," Germany calmly sang, "einsamkeit, einsamkeit. I wish to be found." Germany looked down at Luna, "Einsamkeit means 'loneliness'. There are times where I even feel like I'm always alone, but your extent of loneliness is completely different from my own. I made you independent and strong but you are still a child, which is emotionally challenging to you. I know no one will accept you as a nation because you are small, but if only they realize how strong you are as both a person and nation. I only dream to be as strong as you." Luna nodded but sighed. Germany continued to stare at Luna as he collected his thoughts. "Um, you also happen to be mumbling in your sleep. What does 'memento mori' mean?"

"Remember that you will die or remember that you are mortal," Luna left it at that and went to sleep. Germany looked at her wondering why she would be muttering that but left it alone and went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, now I'm going to add translations to phrases that weren't directly or indirectly translated in this chapter.**

**Ego sum ita consternauit qui oblitus sum loqui Anglorum! **_**- I was so scared that I forgot to speak English!**_

**Memento mori? Tu es diaboli! - **_**Remember that you are mortal? You are a devil!**_

**Tu es loqueris peregrinae linguae, Luna. Loquere in patria tua lingua. – **_**You are speaking a foreign language, Luna. Speak in your native tongue (native language)**_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Day 3-(Part 2) Reading

**Okay, I'm off for spring break so I thought that I'd be updating slightly more but then I went to Washington D.C... Enjoy the story anyway!**

* * *

Germany opened his eyes to find the sun beaming from the window nearest to his bed. He then turned to the side to see Luna wasn't there. Germany shot up from his pillow.

"Luna?" Germany skimmed the room. He then looked under his pillow then the blanket. "Luna?" Germany swung his feet off the bed onto the cold, wooden floor. Germany walked into the hallway. Germany looked in every room then heard something fall. He was near the office and looked at the door. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "Luna?" Germany saw Luna sitting at his desk with a book. "What are you doing?" Luna looked up toward Germany. Luna looked ghost-like when she looked at Germany. She normally wore white but it wasn't as bright as usual. Her hair also seems less bright along with looking lighter. Luna's normally aqua green eyes were a dark teal color.

"I'm reading, Mr. Germany," Luna said, not looking up from the book. Germany sighed then walked toward Luna. Germany then went behind Luna and looked at the book.

"I thought you couldn't read."

"I can't but that doesn't mean I can't look at the letters and pretend I could…"Germany chuckled. He picked up Luna, sat down, and then placed her on his lap. "Hey!" Luna whined, "Why did you do that?"

"I have to see, Luna."

"See what?"

"The book, how else would I teach you how to read?" Luna looked away.

"Oh, yes, you did promise me that…" Germany frowned.

"Why do you seem so sad?" Germany said as he placed his head on Luna's shoulder.

"Sad?" Luna leaned back.

"Ja, was your nightmare truly that scary?"

"Scary? Mr. Germany, I don't think it was scary. It was just…"

"Just…what?" Luna looked at Germany but looked away.

"Nothing," Luna picked up the book, "Please teach me how to read?" Germany nodded although she changed the subject and grabbed the book. He flipped through the book and looked at Luna.

"Maybe we should try an easier book," Luna nodded and slid off of Germany's lap. Germany got up from the chair and turned to the bookcase that extends to the whole wall behind him. He looked through all the books but sighed. "Nothing, I don't have any lower reading level books." Luna nodded as Germany sat back down. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Luna answered. The door opened and it was Hungary holding a large cardboard box.

"Good morning! Do you mind if I clean your attic?"

"I would rather you clean Gilbert's room but that's his job," Germany said, "What's in that box?"

"Oh, stuff from the attic. Mainly Gilbert's stuff as a child…" Then Prussia ran into the room.

"It is I, the Teutonic Knights! Be sure to cower und cry!" Prussia yelled. He was holding a wooden sword and wearing a small, white cape.

"This is why we are getting rid of this stuff." Prussia then cuddled his head into her neck.

"Why, Lizzy," Prussia whined, "Why do you want to get rid of my stuff?"

"Because, Gil, you don't need it." Luna walked over to Hungary and pulled on her dress that she normally wore. "Yes, what is it, Luna?"

"Do you know if there are any books in that box?" Hungary placed the box on the desk and started digging through it.

"Kesesesesese! The awesome me doesn't read! Why would I have book?" It was then time for the Austrian to enter.

"What is that…Oh, it's Prussia making that noise," Austria said as he crossed his arms. Prussia placed his hand on Austria.

"Hey, Roddy, no need to be mean. Kesesesesese!"

"Please remove your hand from my shoulder." Prussia laughed.

"Found one!" Hungary held up a small book with a picture of a lion and a snake. Hungary handed the book to Luna. Luna flipped through the short book then gave it to Germany. Germany sighed and placed the book on the desk.

"What's wrong, Ludwig?" Hungary asked.

"It's in German. She can't understand it." Luna ran towards Germany.

"No, it's fine! I can learn German at the same time!"

"What?"

"I already know a few phrases. Besides it should only matter if I learn to read," Luna said.

"Yes, but it needs to be in a language that you understand, like English." Luna sighed and grabbed the book. She climbed on Germany's lap. Then she proceeded to look at everyone with the saddest look ever. Everyone instantly felt bad.

"How am I going to learn to read?" Luna said, continuing her sad look. It was Hungary who the first to break.

"I love to teach you how to read," Hungary said, leaning on the desk, "but, unfortunately, I can't read German. I've only learn how to understand it after all these years." Prussia was next to break.

"Why would you want to know how to read? It's totally not awesome to read," Prussia grinned. Luna shot Prussia a glare which caused Prussia to swallow whatever was in his throat.

"But you know how to read, don't you?" Luna said, reverting to the sad look and voice.

"Um, y-yeah, I know how," Prussia said sadly. Then Austria walked up to the desk.

"I can teach you how to read sheet music and play the piano. I'm sure you'll be good at it," Austria gave a slight smile.

"It is the same as regular reading?" Luna asked. Austria paused for a moment, opening his mouth as if to say something, but never said it. Finally, he shook his head.

"N-no, it's not…" Luna nodded then turned to Germany. She gave him a sadder look then she gave the other three. Germany felt bad but he told himself that he wasn't going to break. Then he noticed tears.

"Please teach me how to read, Mr. Germany." Luna pleaded. Germany smiled then patted Luna's head.

"Very well, if I teach you how to read, you have to make that delicious chocolate." Luna smiled.

"You liked my chocolate?" Luna asked and Germany nodded.

"Wait, you made that chocolate?" Prussia asked. Luna nodded. "There's no way a little girl made chocolate like a professional!"

"I didn't want to believe it either, Bruder," Germany started, "but it's true."

"It was wonderful! Better than anything I can make!" Hungary said.

"I don't normally eat chocolate, but I made an exception for that. I'm sure Switzerland would be jealous!" Austria said.

"No, I'm sure he will devour it!" Hungary said. Luna looked at Germany.

"I would say let's get started but we have a problem."

"What is that?" Germany asked confused. Luna giggled.

"You're not dressed." Germany looked down. He was still in only his underwear and tank top and his hair was disheveled.

"Scheiße…" Germany muttered under his breath. He waited for the three people in the room to leave then let Luna off of his lap. He hastily left the office for his bedroom. Then he closed the door and locked it. Germany sighed then he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He walked to the closet and opened the door. Instead of his usual casual wear, which was a button-up shirt and khakis, he decided to wear a black t-shirt and green shorts. After he got dress, he walked to the office. He opened the office door and walked toward the desk. He looked around and noticed that Luna wasn't there. "Scheiße…" Germany cursed again, "Luna?" There was no answer. "Luna?" Germany sat down at the office chair. Then something touched his leg. "What the Fuhrer!" He looked down and saw that Luna was under the desk.

"Hello!" Luna said, smiling. Germany smiled also and pulled her up to his lap.

"You startled me, crazy," Germany said.

"I didn't think the big, scary Mr. Germany could get startled by me," Luna said.

"Big und scary?" Germany asked.

"Ja," Luna answered in a German way, "Big und scary, but you don't scare me, Mr. Germany. You scare other people but not me."

"No, people think I'm scary but I'm really not."

"I know, people mistake you as someone mean but staying with you for only three day showed me that you are nice. Well, at least to me." Luna smiled and Germany smiled back. Luna stopped smiling and looked at Germany weirdly.

"What?" Germany asked confused. She pointed up.

"Your hair. It's not pulled back like normal." Germany sighed and touched his hair.

"I forgot about it," Germany said as he took his hand off of his head and closed his eyes. Then he felt something touching his head. He opened his eyes and saw that Luna was standing on his lap and her tiny hands were trying to push Germany's hair back. Germany tried to doing it himself but Luna pushed his hands away.

"Stop!" Luna whined, "I want to do it!" She placed her tiny but warm hands back on Germany's hair. She pushed back as much hair as she could with her two hands and repeated this until all of the hair was back. Luna smiled at Germany then grabbed the book. She handed Germany the book and sat back down on his lap. Then Germany placed the book in front of both of them so they could read it.

"'Der große wettkampf' By Hans Wilhelm," Germany read.

"What does that mean?" Luna asked.

"The Big Match, I believe," Germany replied.

"Der grosse wetcamp?" Luna said.

"Der große wettkampf, it's pronounced like 'der gross vet cough'," Germany corrected.

"Der große wettkampf?" Luna repeated.

"Good," Germany flipped the first page of the story, "Es war schon vier Uhr nachmittags, und Sabala war mal wieder zu spät dran."

"Uh," Luna started as she scanned the first sentence, "Um, oh! 'Vier', that means four, right?" Luna looked at Germany for approval. Germany nodded.

"It was already four in the afternoon, and Sabala was late again."

"Who is Sabala?" Luna asked.

"We're about to find out," Germany said, "Thambo kochte vor Ungeduld. Er wollte seiner Freundin doch soviel erzählen!"

"Is Thambo the lion?"

"I guess," Germany said, "Thambo was seething with impatience, Ja, that's him," Germany interrupted his reading, "He wanted to tell his girlfriend something."

"Does that mean that Sabala is Thambo's girlfriend?"

"I guess so," Germany looked at the book, "Außerdem war es stinklangweilig, allein Kaffee zu trinken und Kuchen zu essen."

"Kaffee? Is that coffee?"

"Ja," Germany continued to read, "Besides, it was boring to drink coffee and eat cake alone."

"Poor Thambo, he shouldn't have to be alone," Luna sighed. Germany nodded and continued to read.

"Aber dann hört Thambo in leises Rascheln. Sabala glitt durchs Gras." Germany continued to read and translate until he was done reading. He then proceeded to teach Luna the German alphabet, which she learned quickly. He then taught her how to write the German letters and words. After spending the whole day doing that, here came the hardest part. Germany handed Luna the book.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Read it," Germany replied quickly.

"What? You want me to read it?" Luna said, shocked.

"Ja, begin please," Germany relaxed.

"Um," Luna looked at the book, "Der große wettkampf by Hans Wilhelm?" Luna looked at Germany.

"You're doing fine. Continue reading," Luna nodded and flipped to the first page.

"Es war schon vier Uhr nachmittags, und Sabala war mal wieder zu spät dran. Thambo kochte vor Ungeduld. Er wollte seiner Freundin doch soviel erzählen!" Germany listened to the light blonde girl's close fluency of the language. He was amazed how well she could read German. "Seit diesem Tag geben Thambo und Sabala nicht mehr so an. Sie treffen sich täglich unter dem alten Baobabbaum, genau auf der Hälfte des Weges. Und keiner konnt zu spät." Luna finished and closed the book. She looked at Germany. Germany seemed half-asleep but he looked at her.

"What does that last part mean?"

"Since that day, Thambo and Sabala no longer get like that. They meet daily under the old baobab tree, exactly halfway, and you can't be late." Germany smiled and clapped.

"That was wunderbar," Germany said.

"Danke," Luna said in German, which made Germany smile more. Germany looked around the room for his wall clock. It was 4 in the afternoon. Germany smiled.

"Don't forget about our deal," Germany said.

"About the chocolate?" Luna asked.

"Ja, und perhaps I'll make Kuchen," Germany said.

"Kuchen? Cake? You bake cake, Mr. Germany?" Luna asked confused.

"Ja, it's my secret hobby so I don't do it often."

"Oh, well, I would say you could but I need the oven for the chocolate."

"That's fine. Perhaps I can put the chocolate in the cake," Germany said optimistically. Luna smiled.

"Sure, but this have to be for desert," Luna said while grinning.

* * *

"Come eat!" Hungary called from the kitchen. Everyone came in at one time and sat at the table. "Did everyone washed their hands?"

"Now, Elizaveta," Germany started, "I think everyone has the common sense to do that menial task."

"You are correct, West!" Prussia laughed. Everyone looked at Prussia. Prussia stopped laughing. "What?" Hungary crossed her arms.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, if you didn't…"

"Calm down, Lizzy," Gilbert interrupted, "I'll go." Prussia got up from the table and left the room.

"Good," Hungary sighed, "I thought that I going to have beat him with my skillet."

"Mr. Germany?" Luna asked as she laid her head on the table.

"Ja?" Germany answered.

"Why do you guys not call each other by your national name?"

"Because," Austria started, "we, countries, use it as a term of endearment."

"So if I call you guys by your human names, it would be an endearing term?"

"That is what I said."

"Okay, Roderich." Austria was taken aback by this.

"H-hey, I'm still your elder! Even if it is a term of endearment, you have to put 'mister' in front of it!" Hungary laughed.

"Even if Roderich doesn't like it," Hungary touched Luna's shoulder, "You can call me what you please, whether it's Hungary, Elizaveta, or even Lizzy or Liz."

"Elizaveta is a beautiful name," Luna said, "So I'll call you Miss Elizaveta." Hungary smiled.

"Okay, Miss Luna," she said as she tapped Luna's nose with her index finger and then she went to the stove. Gilbert came into the dining room at the same time and sat at their wooden dining table.

"What shall I call you, Mr. Prussia?" Luna asked.

"What? Oh, the Awesome Prussia, of course," Prussia grinned.

"Ignore that comment," Hungary said from the stove, "and just call him 'Mr. Gilbert'." Luna nodded.

"Call me 'Gil'. No need to be formal with me! Kesesesese!" Hungary sighed and started pouring stuff into some bowls, "What'd you make, Lizzy?"

"Beef goulash," Hungary said without looking up from what she doing.

"What? Didn't we have that last time you cooked?"

"No, we had Krumplileves because we had a lot of potatoes that I could use."

"Oh, that's what happened to them," Germany mumbled. Luna giggled. Hungary placed Luna's food in front of her. Luna watched Hungary but stopped to look at Germany. Germany started looking at her. "What?"

"What shall I call you, Mr. Germany?" Germany paused for a moment. Then Hungary gave Germany his food and he started eating.

"You can call me what you please, as long as it reflects who I am," Germany said calmly as he ate. Luna watched as he ate. Prussia then got his food and started eating. Then Austria got his food. Luna looked down and started twiddling her thumbs. Then she looked at Germany.

"Vati," Germany and Austria stopped eating, Prussia started choking, and Hungary almost dropped her food.

"What?" Germany said. Luna looked back down, "Luna? Did you say 'Vati'?" Luna continued to look down but she nodded.

"It reflects you," Luna simply said.

"Well, in that case," Prussia said after he finished 'choking', "you can call me Uncle Gil,"

"Bruder," Germany started.

"You can call Lizzy Auntie Lizzy,"

"Bruder,"

"Then you can call Roderich Uncle Roddy,"

"BRUDER, ENOUGH!" Germany yelled. Prussia stopped talking and everyone looked at Germany. Germany calmed down and continued eating. Everyone else followed after. As Germany was eating, he glanced up at Luna. He could have sworn he saw tears.

* * *

When he finished, Germany left for his room. He then hopped into the shower for 5 minutes. When he got out, he threw on some underwear and a tank top. He then crawled into bed. Just as he started to dose, he heard his door creak open. He opened one of his eyes to see what it was, but re-closed it. Then he felt something get on his bed. That's when Germany sat up and turned on the lamp on his nightstand on the right side of his bed. He looked to the left side and saw that it was occupied. Germany lifted the covers to see that it was Luna sleeping there. Germany smiled slightly at this and decided to go back to sleep. He then pecked her forehead and turned off the lamp. He reclined in his bed and began to drift off.

"Gute Nacht, meine Tochter," was what he said before he did.

**Hope you enjoyed this long chapter and found it cute! By the way, I don't own 'Der große wettkampf' and it's copyrighted! 'Til next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: Day 4-Training

**I truly hope you are all enjoying my story! This is the 10****th**** official chapter which means that this story is coming along! Also,to JuneGilbertVivianRaeven, I've tried my best to give setting detail.**

* * *

There was knock on the door. Germany was sitting on his living room couch reading a newspaper. Luna was lying next to him, reading another German children's book that Hungary bought from the store earlier that day. Luna's hair was tied in a ponytail; she was wearing a white tank top and dark aqua green colored shorts that went to her knee. Germany was in an eggshell colored buttoned up shirt and light khakis. Germany got up the couch and walked to the front door. He then opened the door to see a man with black hair.

"Good morning, Japan. What are you doing here?"

"It's Monday, Mr. Germany. Don't we have to train?" Germany face palmed.

"I'm sorry mein freund; I forgot to tell you that we can't train today because Italy went on vacation."

"Rearry? I guess I came here for no reason."

"It is okay, Japan, if you still want to train, we could," Germany offered. Luna walked up to Germany and held the book up to him.

"Mr. Germany, what does 'dunkelheit' mean?" Germany looked at the book.

"Darkness, Luna," Luna nodded and started to walk away. Then Germany grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, nearly choking her.

"Hey!" Luna said.

"Hey yourself, now acknowledge that Mr. Japan is here," Luna glanced at Japan.

"Hi," Luna said unenthusiastically, looking back at the book. Germany sighed. Then Japan squatted to Luna's level.

"Are you still mad about what happened?" Japan asked. Luna didn't look at him. "Rook, I am sincerery sorry for what I said," Luna looked at Japan.

"Fine, I accept your apology," Luna said and walked out of the room. Germany then gave Japan a side glance.

"What, exactly," Germany started, "did you say to her?" Japan gave a nervous laugh.

"I simpry said that it was cute that she thought that she was a country, when I went to Itary's house rast week," Japan said. Germany sighed.

"Scheiße, now Japan, since when do micronations react well to someone telling them that they not a country?"

"I don't berieve ever, Mr. Germany," Japan sighed. Germany nodded.

"If we're going to train, we going to have to do it without Italy," Germany said, "but I need to change first." Japan nodded and sat down on the couch. Germany then left the living room to go to his room. Japan started to scan the living room. It was a small room left of the front door with cream colored walls, having a wooden (probably gas) fireplace on the wall perpendicular of the door. The dark wooden fireplace had a flat screen tv over it. The brown leather couch Japan was sitting on was directly across from the fireplace with two loveseats evenly symmetric on both sides of the couch. There was also a glass coffee table in front of him. The rectangular room had a large window with brown curtains on the wall left to the door. There was a hallway directly across from the front door and a wall with a door to the right of front door.

"You seem very observant," Japan turned to see Luna was standing in the beginning of the hallway. Japan chuckled.

"Werr, my hobbies are to sense the mood and to refrain from speaking," Japan said. Luna walked closer to him.

"If that's so, then please tell me why must the true countries not accept us?"

"Us?" Japan asked confused.

"Us, the micronations. Why are we treated as if we are nothing?" Luna asked. Japan paused for a second.

"Um, that is because"

"Okay, let's go!" Germany said as he walked into the room. He was wearing his normal training uniform. Luna looked up at Germany.

"Are you going to train?" Luna asked. Germany nodded and patted her head.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon," Germany smiled. Japan looked slightly shock but quickly regained his composure.

"No," Luna shook her head, "I want to go too!" Germany looked at her and chuckled.

"What would do there?"

"Train! I want to be strong too!" Luna said while reaching up. Germany smiled and picked her up.

"Fine, fine, you can come," Germany turned to Japan, "You don't mind if I bring her along?" Japan started shaking his head furiously.

"N-no, no, it's fine!" Japan said. Germany nodded and opened the front door. He walked out and Japan followed after. After a few minutes of walking on the sidewalk, Japan move to the side of Germany. Japan glanced at Germany, who was smiling.

"Mr. Germany?" Luna asked, still in Germany's arms.

"Hmm?" Germany answered.

"Can you carry me on your shoulders? I want to see the world at your height." Germany chuckled. Luna then immediately began piggybacking Germany's shoulders. Germany then held onto Luna's legs she wouldn't fall.

"What do you see, Luna?" Germany asked. He looked up to tried to see Luna's face.

"Um, it's so high up here, but pretty much the same: lots of trees, houses, and people's cars." Germany laughed.

"Perhaps I can quickly change your perspective," Germany then started as fast as he could.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Luna screamed as Germany sped off. Japan chuckled at this sight. _I've never seen Germany-san so happ_y_…I don't suppose that is a bad thing but still…_Japan then decided to quickly follow after them.

* * *

"Count off!"

"Unum," Luna said.

"Ni," Japan said after. Germany surveyed the field. Normally, they would run then do some other exercises but he didn't know Luna's physical limits.

"Okay, we'll just run for 2 miles instead the normal 3 but you can stop if you get tired, Luna." Luna nodded. "Then we'll come back do other exercises. Do you understand?" Both of them nodded and Germany then began running. Luna ran immediately after him then Japan followed. Germany was pretty surprised that Luna was maintaining a common speed with him. He looked over to her to see how she is doing. "Are you tired, Luna?"

"Nein," Luna answered in a German way, "I'm not tired."

"Well, if you get tired, you know you can stop."

"Nein," Luna said, "I'm not weak. Even if I'm tired, I can keep going." Germany smiled but thought about the consequences of that.

"Ja, but please don't overwork yourself." Luna looked at Germany.

"Okay, I won't!" Luna sped up her running. Germany shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Germany said and also sped up his running. Japan also sped up but to them. After they finished exercising, they saw that it was getting dark so they decided to walk back to Germany's house. Luna was piggybacking Germany, asleep, and Japan was walking next to them. When they got to the house, Germany opened the front door. He laid Luna on the couch and took her white strap-on scandals. Germany then sat next to Luna and gestured for Japan to sit down. Japan decided to sit on the loveseat farthest from the front door.

"Japan, can I talk to you about something?" Germany asked nervously which made Japan confused.

"Sure."

"Well, I…uh, well if…um…you know…uh…I'm sorry, I don't know how to start this conversation."

"That's okay, what is it about?" Germany looked toward Luna.

"It's about Luna. I'm afraid that I have grown attach to her."

"Is that a bad thing?" Japan asked.

"Nein, well, I don't think is it but she also grown attach to me. I'm afraid that she will refuse to leave when it's time for her to leave."

"Are you sure that you're afraid that she'll refuse to leave or that you'll refuse to let her go?" Germany paused for a second then sighed.

"I don't know. Both?" Japan chuckled.

"This is the first time I've seen you like this. Perhaps I let you figure this out on your own." Suddenly a ringtone went off. Germany pulled out his phone. He placed it on the coffee table and put it on speakerphone.

"Ja?"

"Ciao, Germany~!" The voice said.

"Guten tag, Italy. How's your vacation?"

"Oh, it's wonderful, Germany! We're on a cruise in the Mediterranean! We came from Roma then we went to Sorrento, then Tunis in Tunisia. Right now, we just in the middle of the ocean but tomorrow, we're going to Florence and Pisa…"

"Why does it seem like you're staying Italy, Italy?" Germany asked.

"Ve~No! We went to Tunisia!"

"I heard you!" Germany yelled.

"Hello, Itary-san!" Japan said.

"Ve~ Japan's there? Where's my sorellina?"

"She's sleeping next to me on the couch. She took your place in training today."

"Really? Anyway, we're going to Florence and Pisa, Portofino, Sète in France, and Barcelona in Spain. You know, I think we only went on this vacation so Lovi can see Antonio but if he wanted to see him, we didn't have to go on this vacation." Germany sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun."

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that we're on a 7-day cruise which means that we should be coming back on Thursday so three days!"

"Okay, have fun."

"You too! Hasta la Pasta!" Germany hung up the phone then looked at Japan.

"Okay, you can stay for dinner if you like." Japan nodded.

* * *

"Okay, I wirr be taking my reave," Japan bowed towards the members of the house. Luna and Germany nodded. Austria had left the after he said goodbye. Prussia had his arm around Hungary.

"Bye Kiku," Hungary started, "Don't forget about what you have to send me." Hungary and Japan shared a mutual smile.

"I won't, Erizabeta," Prussia looked at them both.

"What are you guys talking about?" Prussia asked. Hungary started waving her hand back and forth in face.

"Oh, it's nothing!" She kissed Prussia on the cheek. Prussia blushed heavily.

"U-um, o-okay L-lizzy," Hungary giggled. Japan bowed toward the four members then left. Japan closed the door behind him.

"Geez, this famiry is arways an odd one…" Japan said as he walked to his car.

* * *

**Germany had a mental breakthrough although Italy kind of ruined it. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Day 5-(Part 1) The Mall

**Okay, my spring break is over so I'm not going to be able to update that often but enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Germany woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up and turned it off. Something started stirring next to him. He looked over to see Luna was sleeping soundly. Germany would normally smile at this but frowned instead because he remembered that she will be leaving in two days. He then got out of bed. He went to his closet, grabbed some clothes, and then went into the shower. When he finished, he came out the bathroom. He looked back at his bed, where Luna was still sleeping. Germany sighed then walked out of the room. He decided to go to the office and catch up on his paperwork. It was about 8 'o clock when Hungary knocked on the door.

"Ludwig?" Germany looked from his work.

"Ja?" Hungary opened the door. "Ja, Elizabeta?"

"You don't mind if I borrow Luna, do you?" Germany immediately looked up.

"What?" It was then when Luna ran into the room. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a large white bow. She was also wearing a large white t-shirt with an aqua-green spaghetti-strap undershirt under it and matching shorts.

"Miss Elizabeta said that she wants to take me shopping." Luna said as she laid her head on Germany's lap. Germany looked at Luna then at Hungary.

"How are you getting there?" Germany asked. Hungary looked up and tapped her index finger to her chin.

"Um, I was thinking of walking…"

"No, it's too far."

"Yeah, it is both ways. Perhaps we could be dropped off?"

"By?" Germany asked.

"Gilbert can drive us there." Germany looked at her then at Luna. Then Germany sighed.

"Fine, fine, just come back safely."

"Thank you, Ludwig!" Hungary said. She then left the room immediately. Then Luna climbed onto Germany's lap and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Vati." She got off his lap and ran after Hungary.

* * *

The beat-up, used car rolled to the curb of the large German mall.

"Are you sure you do want be picked up?" Prussia asked as Hungary got out of the car. Hungary opened the back door to let Luna.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Trust me." Hungary said, smiling. Prussia sighed. Then he gestured for her to bring her face closer.

"You know," Prussia whispered, "West will kill you if anything happens to her, so I'll be careful."

"Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I know Luddy is extremely attached to her. He hasn't really let her out of his sight since she got her. Even the slightest scratch will throw him over the edge." Hungary laughed.

"I told you. We'll be fine." She gave Prussia a light peck. "We'll be back before you know it…with potatoes, maybe." Prussia nodded, gave Hungary a peck on the lips, then drove off. Hungary then turned to Luna. "Okay, where do you want to go first?" Luna looked at Hungary confused.

"Huh?" Luna said.

"Have you never gone shopping?" Luna shook her head. Hungary's eyes widen.

"What? Never in your life have you've gone shopping?"

"No. When I was at Italy's house, he bought me clothes but I wasn't with him."

"Well, we can buy you more clothes!" Hungary said as she picked up Luna and walked into the mall.

* * *

Germany left the office to go to the kitchen. He met up with the Austrian.

"What's with the sad look?" Austria asked.

"What?" Germany asked from the table.

"Spacing out too? What's wrong with you?"

"He's got 'First Day' syndrome," Prussia said as he entered the kitchen.

"What exactly is that?" Germany asked.

"Well, it's supposed to only happen to parents whose child is going to their first day of school and refused to let them go." Prussia said smugly. Germany looked at Prussia.

"You're getting very irritating," Germany said scornfully. Prussia placed his arm around Germany.

"Don't worry about her, West. Lizzy's watching her."

"I already know that she be fine with Elizabeta. However, Elizabeta will drag her to EVERY store. How will she keep all that stuff?" Prussia laughed.

"You had no real concern after all? Then why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad. I don't think anyone would be called 'vati' by someone you consider as your 'tocher'."

"What? Luna called you 'Vati'?"

"Ja, but it's sad that she will be leaving in two days."

"Ja," Prussia sat down in the chair next to Germany, "She did grow on us. Lizzy loves her too. I'm sure even Roddy loves her." Austria looked up.

"Oh, um…well…she's a good girl. She's not annoying like you."

"Kesesesesese! I'm not annoying, I'm awesome." Prussia said, "Let's go drinking!"

"What?" Germany said.

"Yeah, we can go drinking. You can even come, Roddy." Prussia smiled.

"Um, no, I don't drink," Austria said.

"You know, the only reason why I'm awesome is 'because I drink beer and you not drinking at all mean that you're not awesome."

"Bruder, don't pester him. If he doesn't want to drink, he doesn't have to drink. I'll go with you if that will make you happy."

"Kesesesesese! That's what I want to heard!"

"Hey, wait, we don't go drinking in the middle of the day," Germany said.

"Oh, waiting. Yes, we can wait…"

* * *

Hungary handed Luna a Burger King kids' meal. Hungary grabbed her bag and pulled out a chicken sandwich.

"We bought a lot of stuff…" Luna said as she ate a chicken nugget.

"No, I just bought a few dresses, some shirts, several pants, a couple of blouses, a set of skirt, a…" Luna looked up at Hungary. Hungary laughed, "Maybe I did buy a lot of stuff." That's when Luna laughed too.

"See? I told you that you bought a lot of stuff," Luna repeated as she placed another chicken nugget in her mouth.

"I know, I know. I don't need to be told twice," Hungary said playfully as she pushed Luna's forehead with her index finger. "Besides, half the stuff is yours."

"You bought it for me, Miss Elizabeta," Luna said as she took a sip of her drink. Hungary sighed.

"Shut up," Hungary said quickly which made Luna laugh. Hungary pulled out her flip phone. "It's 4 pm. Do you want to go home?" Luna shook her head.

"It's too early."

"So you like buying stuff?" Hungary asked smiling.

"Fine. Ja, I do." Luna smiled.

"You've turned German, Luna!" Hungary said.

"I know! I can read German and understand some of it spoken. Vati needs to teach me more German."

"I guess Ludwig actually earn the name 'Vati'. If you don't mind, what happen to your parents, or do you not have any?" Luna just drank more of her juice.

"Dead, traveling the world, drunk, who knows? I haven't known them long enough to care." Luna said heartlessly.

"Well, that's a little cruel towards your parents."

"Well, I've always been alone to thanks to them…" Hungary took a sip of her drink.

"What do your parents look like?" Hungary asked. Luna paused and thought about it.

"My patter," Luna started, "He's a man of small build. He has flaxen blond hair and dark blue eyes. He's extremely quiet and to himself."

"And your mother?" Luna paused again.

"Oh, yes, my mater," Luna paused again. "She has jet black hair. Her skin is less than fair. She also has eyes like mine. There are a light aqua green compared to my normal aqua green which gives her eyes the effect of glowing. Why do you ask?" Luna asked after she finished. Hungary sipped more of her drink.

"Because you're such a beautiful girl, I was wondering how you got like that," Hungary said shyly. Luna smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeta, but I don't think that I'm beautiful. I mean, I'm constantly told that I am, but I don't see it…" Luna sighed.

"Well, we're in Germany. It might just be because you have blond hair and blue eyes!" Hungary laughed but Luna sighed and placed her head on the food court table.

"It would have been funny if my eyes weren't aqua green…"

"Hey, no need to be sad. Finish your food so we can buy more stuff!" Hungary said happily. Luna sat up and ate her remain chicken nuggets, French fries, and drink. Hungary did the same and dragged Luna into the nearest store. Hungary looked around and sighed.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"This is a fabric store. I don't really need to sew anything so I don't really need fabric…" Luna stopped listening and grabbed a purple roll of fabric.

"How about a flag?" Luna asked as she held the fabric up to Hungary.

"A flag?" Hungary asked.

"Ja, my nation doesn't have a flag. Can I please have one?" Hungary patted Luna's head.

"Sure, but want it to look like?"

"I would like the color to be teal and purple but I want it to be a surprise."

"Well, I'll surprise you so I get it to you before leave in two days."

"Two days? I'm leaving in two days?" Luna said surprised.

"Oh, I guess Ludwig didn't tell you yet…" Hungary said quietly.

"Vati knew!" Luna said who apparently heard Hungary.

"Yes, but he just found out yesterday. You were sleeping right next to Ludwig when he learned that." Luna looked down.

"Oh, okay…" Luna said sadly. Luna continued to look down until she was pulled into an embrace.

"If it makes you feel any better," Hungary started, "I don't think anyone in our house will give you up without a fight."

"And I'm sure Vati will fight for me the longest," Luna laughed and Hungary joined.

"Well, since we're keeping the design of your flag a secret, please stand out in the front of the store. Luna crossed her arms and walked out of the store.

* * *

When the two females left the mall, it was pitch black outside.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to stay out this late," Hungary said as she adjusted the shopping bags in her arms.

"But it's only 7:30, Miss Elizabeta," Luna said.

"Yes, but it is dark. I didn't want to walk home when it was dark."

"We'll be fine," Luna said optimistically. Hungary smiled.

"Okay, stay close. I can't hold your hand because we both holding bags."

"That's fine. I'll stay close." They started from the mall. Hungary was walking in front of Luna, who was trying not to fall behind. Then Luna started looking at the bags that she had in her arms. It was full of clothing both for Luna and Hungary. She wanted to see what fabric that Hungary bought for her flag but Hungary had that bag. She just guesses that she will have to wait until it's time to leave. Luna sighed at this. She didn't really want to leave. Don't get her wrong, she enjoys Italy's company but…she's loved here. She practically had a family and friends. She didn't really leave Italy's house. It was like he was keeping her from the world. Then there was Romano…the 'damn tomato bastard', in his own words, apparently doesn't like Luna, but he doesn't seem to like anyone.

"Luna, cross!" Luna was yanked out her thoughts by Hungary's voice. Luna looked up to see Hungary was crossing the opening in the busy street. Luna immediately tried to follow after her, but as she tried to follow, she ends up dropping the bags in her arms. She stops and tries to pick up the bags quickly. After picking up the bags, Luna freezes in her spot. She was greeted by a once familiar smile turned sadistic. That was when Luna's world turned white.

* * *

**Oh no! Cliffhanger! I actually didn't want to stop the chapter here but it's 2 in the morning and I need sleep. Up side that I have is that I was typing the other half of the chapter before splitting it. So let me finish that and I will upload it. Also, do you think it's cute that Luna is calling Germany 'Vati' or do you want me to stop? Please read and review!**


	13. Chapter 12:Day 5-(Part 2) Accidents

**Okay, I really didn't want to split up the chapter but it was 2 in the morning, I wasn't finished, it was going to be too long, and I was also keeping a chapter pattern. Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

"Cheers!" People in the bar yelled. Prussia took a chug of his beer.

"Yo, Gilly!" Prussia looked over to see a tall redhead.

"Hey, Anselm! How are you?" Prussia asked the man.

"Good, good. What brings you here?" Anselm asked.

"I'm here with my Bruder. Yo, West!" Prussia pulled Germany towards Anselm.

"Guten tag, Anselm," Germany said as he drank some of his beer.

"Guten tag to you too, Ludwig," Anselm said happily, "How's being 'representative of the nation'?"

"Hey, that's a secret, Anselm!" Prussia said. Anselm laughed.

"It's not a well-kept secret!" The three men laughed and drank their beer. Then there was a ringing to the beat of 'Mein Gott'.

"Oh, my phone's ringing," Prussia said as he pulled out the phone, "The awesome me will be back! Kesesesese!" Prussia walked away with the phone to his ear.

"So, Ludwig," Anselm started, "How's life?"

"Good, my friend is on vacation and left his 'child' with me."

"Child?"

"Not really, she's a representative also, but of a micronation."

"Those exist?" Anselm said confused.

"Ja, but people and nations only care for real nations."

"Oh, I'm sorry if offended those nations."

"I can't accept your apology as if I was a micronation." Germany turned to see Prussia walking back, but not as he left. The albino man was paler than usual. He looked like a ghost.

"W-west…"

"What's wrong, Bruder?"

"L-lizzy c-called," Prussia stuttered, "It's about Luna." Germany paused.

"What's wrong? What happen?" Germany said frantically.

"Luna was…hit…by a car when they were crossing the street. Lizzy was calling from the ambulance and is on the way of the hospital." Germany clenched his fists then ran out the bar. "West!" Prussia yelled as he ran after Germany. "Where are you going?"

"We have to get to hospital immediately!"

"By running there? West, you need to stop and think!"

"No time. We have to go now!"

"West, we can go by the house and get my car!"

"The hospital is not that far from here! If we run there, we can get there in no time!"

"It's 10 miles away! You can't run that far!"

"Nonsense! We can make it!"

"No, West!" Prussia finally caught up to Germany and grabbed his arm. "Stop, Ludwig." Germany looked at Prussia's arm.

"What are you doing, Bruder? We need to get to the hospital!"

"You need to calm down. Think logically, please. Your mind is clouded by this incident. We need to drive to the hospital." Prussia released Germany's arm. Germany sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Fine, we'll get your car."

* * *

The three men (they went home and grabbed Austria) ran towards the door to the emergency room. Germany pushed opened the hospital door and ran towards the front desk. There was a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and blue eyes working at the desk.

"Frau, did a 'Luna Sol' check in?" The woman looked through a pile of paperwork in front of her.

"Ja, they did. Your association?" The woman asked.

"I'm Luna's temporary guardian. What room is she in?" The woman searched through her paperwork.

"She is in…room 308."

"Danke schön," Germany said. Then the group immediately got on the nearest elevator and went to the third floor. Then the three split up to find the room. It was Prussia who ended up finding it.

"Hey, you guys! Here it is!" The other two gave up their search and joined Prussia. The image that they saw when they opened the door made Germany in the stomach. He looked at the hospital bed which was occupied was Luna. However, she wasn't as cheery and sweet as she was known to Germany. The poor girl's head was wrapped in a bandage and her left leg was in a cast. She had tubes coming out of her practically everywhere. Her long, waist-length hair was everywhere, parts being matted, parts tangled in the bandage, and parts just out. She was wearing an oxygen mask, breathing unevenly. Germany then turned to Hungary who was sitting in a chair shaking and crying.

"Lizzy," Prussia started as he tried to comfort Hungary, "what happen?"

"We, we, we were coming from the m-mall," Hungary started, who sobbing with her breath jagged, "And we n-needed to, to, cross the r-road but I've k-known that it was too busy and she wasn't in front of me s-so I couldn't watch her," Hungary turned her head towards Germany. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was disheveled. "I'm so sorry, Ludwig. I am really, really sorry for this." Germany simply looked at Hungary and looked back at Luna. Germany pulled a chair to Luna's bedside. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Luna?" The body didn't move. "Luna, if you can hear me, can you please open your eyes?" No answer again.

"The doctor had to heavily sedate her," Hungary started, "She broke several ribs, crack her skull, and broke her leg. She's not going to hear you, Ludwig." Germany slightly squeezed Luna's hand trying to hold all his emotions in. Then the doctor walked in the room.

"There's so many people for one little girl," The doctor said as he walked in, "My name is Hans Schmidt."

"Hallo, Herr Schmidt. How is she?"

"Well, she's lucky that she's alive."

"Is that all you have to say?!" Germany seethed.

"Nein, she will have to have to surgery to fix her ribs. The crack in her skull is minor so it shouldn't take long for it to heal on its own. As for the leg," The doctor poked the cast with a pen which made Germany twitch, "it's in a cast, so I say about 6 to 8 weeks to heal." Dr. Schmidt walked to the nightstand next to the hospital bed and started scribbling on a clipboard. "We'll have to keep her until her surgery and a week after to let her heal."

"When are you doing the surgery?" Germany asked.

"We want to do it tomorrow but because the location of the fragments shouldn't be fatal, we can wait longer than tomorrow."

"Okay," Germany said calmly.

"Um, we're going check up on her later, but you can stay until then," Germany nodded.

"Danke, Herr Schmidt," Germany said as the doctor left the room. Germany turned towards the other three, "Okay, we're leaving. You guys can go on ahead." Austria, Prussia, and Hungary nodded and walked out of the room. When they left, Germany grabbed Luna's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Germany then started trembling. "If only…If only I could trade spots with you. If only, Luna, if only." Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I will come back soon." Germany reluctantly released Luna's hand and lightly placed it on the bed.

* * *

The ride back to the house was a quiet one. When they got home, everyone went immediately to their room. Germany was the only one who didn't because he went into his office. He sat down in his office chair and sighed. He pulled out his cellphone and looked at the time. It was 10 at night. He still decided on calling Italy.

"Ve~?" a tired voice answered.

"Italy?"

"Ve~ Germany! Wait, it's 10 at night. Why are you calling so late?"

"I needed to talk to you about something."

"Who the hell is calling, Veneziano?" Germany heard another voice.

"Go back to sleep, Lovi."

"You better not be talking to the potato bastard!"

"But, Fratello…he called…"

"I DON'T FUCKIN' CARE! HANG UP!"

"Wait, wait," Germany started, "Italy—Feli...It's about Luna."

"Ve~ what's wrong?" Germany choked on his words.

"L-luna…she was hit by a car. Is it possible for you to come to Munich?" There was no answer. "Feliciano?"

"Ludwig," Italy said quietly, "As soon as we port in Sète, we'll come."

"Thank you, Feliciano."

"You're welcome, Ludwig…" The Italian hung up the phone and Germany sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair. Then Germany walked to the office door. Then he stopped then turned to his desk. Then he snapped. He started pushing off the stuff on his desk, throwing books, and tearing paper. Then Germany slipped down to the hardwood floor and begins to cry. He trembles as he cries. After he calmed down, he thought about Luna. He already missed her dark platinum blonde hair, her ocean-like aqua green eyes, and her smile which in turn made Germany smile. He missed them all, only to know that there was a chance that she wouldn't make and if she did, she would go back to living with Italy. It looked like a lose-lose situation for Germany. Oh, even the thought of Luna's mutilated body and her being in pain made Germany's stomach churn. There was only a select few that would make Germany's stomach go like this. One was Italy, but that's for a good reason. Germany sighed and cleaned up his mess. Then Germany left the office for his room. When he got there, he was tempted just to pass out but got ready for bed. When he finished, he plopped unto the bed. Germany sighed, turned to his side, and prayed for a sleep he knew he wasn't getting.

* * *

**I hope you felt Germany's pain. My goal is to have this chapter to be emotional but still good. Please tell me if you thought this was good or if I need to work on it. Also, if any of you want to use Luna is a story, you could as long as you say she belongs to me. Other than that, Hasta la Pasta!**


	14. Chapter 13: Day 6-The Italian Bros

**Okay, when I started this, I had a project to do. Now I have another technical spring break. Enjoy!**

* * *

Germany woke up after finally going to sleep. He turned to his side and remembered that yesterday was not a dream. Luna wasn't sleeping soundly next to him. That was because she was lying lifeless in the hospital. Germany got up from his bed, got in the shower, and then got dress. He then left his room and went for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Germany turned to see Prussia was sitting on the couch opposite of the front door.

"The hospital," Germany said. Prussia nodded. He was in his pajamas, drinking a glass of water.

"Right," Prussia said as he took a sip of his water, "Are you using my car?"

"No, Bruder. I'm using my car."

"I'm amazed that you could drive, considering that you like walking." Germany just nodded. He walked outside to the curb. When he got to his car, it had a car cover over it. He pulled it off and revealed a shiny black BMW. Germany then threw the cover into the backseat, and then got in the driver seat. He started the car then got on the road.

When he got to the hospital, he signed in then walked to Luna's room. When he was walking to the elevator, he saw that there was a gift shop-like place. He made a detour and bought a card and a balloon. When he got the room, he placed the stuff he bought on the nightstand. Germany looked at Luna, who was still in a coma-like state. He pulled up a chair next her bed and sat down. He started staring at Luna. She didn't have a look of peace on her face. Instead, it was replaced with a look of pain. Germany then laid his head on the bed.

"Luna? Can you hear my voice?" There was no answer. "Please, Luna, answer me." The room was unnervingly quiet. Germany then laid his head face down on the bed. He stayed like for what seemed like hours.

"Hmm? Vati is crying?" The voice said weakly, "Am I in hell?" Germany looked up to see Luna smiling weakly at him.  
"Luna?" Germany said confused but happy.

"What happened?" Luna asked quietly and weakly.

"You…were hit by a car." Luna sighed.

"I figured as much," Luna said as she closed her eyes, "I really…need to pay…attention… more…" Luna was noticeably slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Luna?" Germany called trying to keep her awake.

"Vati…" Luna said, her voice being raspy, "It hurts."

"What does? Do you want me to get the doctor?" Germany said worried.

"Everything, Vati," A lone tear escaped Luna's eye but quickly changed to a river of tears, "My head is throbbing, everything aches, and it feels like I'm being stabbed every time I breathe in." Luna opened her eyes and looked at Germany, "I've never been in so much pain…" Germany unconsciously grabbed Luna's hand.

"It's okay," He soothed, wiping her tears with his free hand, "It will be over soon. I promise."

"Vati, do you think that I will die?" Luna asked. Germany paused at this.

"No, I don't so. You're too strong to allow that to happen." Luna smiled. Then she closed her eyes. Her breathing was jagged and she winced every time her chest went up and down. "They were supposed to have given you surgery, Luna…" She cracked open an eye.

"For what?"

"Your ribs were broken. They said it wasn't fatal but…they shouldn't allow you to suffer in pain."

"I'm fine. I can endure the pain," Luna said as she closed her eyes again. It was when Luna had a coughing fit that Germany stood up.

"That's it! I'm getting the doctor." Luna was now in extreme pain because she had to cough. If breathing hurt for her, imagine her coughing! Germany leaned over, kiss Luna's warm forehead, and left the room in search of the doctor. . When Germany found him, the doctor, Mr. Schmidt, was in the hospital cafeteria. "Herr Schmidt!" The doctor turned to Germany with a bagel in his hand.

"Ja? Oh, hallo Herr…?"

"Beilschmidt," Germany said curtly.

"Herr Beilschmidt," The doctor took a bite of the bagel, "What do you need?"

"Have you given Luna that surgery yet?"

"Nein, I told you she should be fine even if we wait."

"Well, she told me that it feels as if she's being stabbed every time she tries to breathe," The doctor paused mid-bite.

"Wait, she's awake?" Germany nodded and the doctor started walking. Then Germany started following. "Why didn't you get me earlier?"

"I had to search 3 floors, Herr Schmidt. Like I knew that you'd be in the cafeteria." Then Mr. Schmidt stopped at the elevator and pushed the 'up' button. They then travelled to the hospital room.

"Guten Morgen, Fräulein Luna." The doctor said as he walked in. Luna had her eyes closed so the one cracked open.

"Good morning." Luna said to the doctor.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Schmidt asked.

"Horrible," Luna said quickly. The doctor nodded. He grabbed the clipboard and scribbled something on it.

"Okay, Luna, I know you just woke up," the doctor pulled out a syringe, "but we have to keep you from feeling the pain of the broken ribs." The doctor pushed the needle into her upper arm and injected the liquid into her. He pulled it out and Luna felt drowsy. Luna fell immediately to sleep.

"Why can't you fix her broken ribs while she's asleep?" Germany asked.

"Because other people need surgery also," the doctor placed his hand on Germany's shoulder, "We'll try performing surgery tonight." Germany nodded. He sat down next to Luna and watched her sleep. Then Germany laid his head on the bed and dozed off. Then the 'I am German-made' ringtone went off.

"Ja?" Germany answered.

"Luddy!" said an Italian accent.

"Hello, Italy…" Germany yawned.

"We're on our way to Munich, but it might take a while. We were already on the road for an hour but I had to wait 'til Romano fell asleep to call you."

"Oh, okay. She's in the hospital nearest to my house, on the third floor, room 308."

"Okay! I'll remember that. We'll be there soon!" Italy said.

"Ja, see you soon." Germany hung up the phone. Then he turned to Luna, who was knocked out. Germany sighed and decided to leave to finish any work at home. It was only Wednesday so he had lots of work to look forward to. When he finished, he decided to go back to the hospital to check on Luna. He checked his phone and saw that it was 4 in the afternoon. He left the office and went back to his car.

* * *

Luna looked around the white room. She didn't see Germany so she assumed he left. Luna sighed. _I already know that as soon as the doctor comes back in here, I'm going to be forced to go to sleep…_Luna thought. She then tried to get more comfortable but her ribs and head started to hurt. She weakly placed her hand to her head and winced. _So I hit my head also…_Luna sighed. Then Luna tried to sit up. When she sat up, she leaned against the back part of the bed. She turned to the nightstand to her left and saw a balloon and a card. She leaned over to pick up the card.

"Gute Besserung…" Luna read, "Um, 'gute' means 'good' or 'well'. Besserung…does it mean 'verbesserung' means 'improvement' so I guess it means 'get well soon'." Luna opened the card to see a lot more German for her to read:

_Gute Besserung, Luna. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass du in ein paar Tagen verlassen, aber ich wollte dich nicht traurig zu sein. Jeder wird dich vermissen, wenn du gehst. Ha, ich vergaß, dass es wahrscheinlich Worte in dieser Karte, die Sie nicht verstehen, aber wenn Sie etwas davon verstehen, das ist genug._

_-Ihr "Vater", Deutschland_

Luna looked at the card, slightly confused. She looked over the card multiple times, trying to translate the German. "Guten Besserung, Luna," Luna started reading, "Get well, Luna? I guess that's right. I wanted to tell you that you were leaving in a few days but I didn't want you to be sad? Everyone will miss you when you leave. Ha, I forgot that…ha!" Luna laughed as she read the next sentence, "I'm sure he would be amazed that I could read this much…'Ha, I forgot that there are probably words in this card that you will not understand but if you understand some of it, that's enough. Your 'Vater', Germany." Luna smiled then frowned. _I am assimilating into German culture…I'm growing into a German colony! No! I am a nation with my own culture! There's nothing wrong with mixing German culture with my own…_The doctor walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, Luna," Dr. Schmidt said as he scribbled on his clipboard.

"Are you here to make me go back to sleep?" Luna asked curtly. The doctor laughed. "Does that mean yes?"

"Well…ja. Your operation on your ribs is tonight."

"I've heard that ribs usually heal by themselves, that you don't have to receive medical treatment."

"Well, you kind of have a piece of rib puncturing your lung." The doctor whispered.

"What?"

"Don't worry. Your operation will fix that. You'll be fine." The doctor smiled then injected the sedatives into her IV. Luna slid down into a comfortable position before she started to go.

"Herr Schmidt?" The doctor turned around.

"Ja?" Dr. Schmidt said.

"Why didn't you put the anesthetic into the IV the first time?" The doctor put his arm behind his head and laughed nervously.

"I kind of forgot about the IV when I was going to give sedatives." Luna laughed then fell asleep. The doctor smiled slightly then started walking towards the door but stopped when the door open. "Oh, Herr Beilschmidt, you're back!" Germany looked at the doctor.

"Oh, ja," Germany said.

"I just gave her sedatives. She was awake for at least ten minutes so you missed your window of opportunity to talk to her."

"Oh, Danke schön," Germany said and sat down next to Luna's sleeping body.

"Ve~ where's the room, Lovi?" Germany heard a muffled voice.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, BASTARDO!" He heard someone yelled, "It is Lovino! Or Romano…" Well, that gave away who it was. Germany looked at the door, waiting for the Italian Brothers to walk into the room. It was Italy who burst open the door.

"Ve~Ciao, Germany!" Italy shouted.

"Hallo, Feliciano," Germany said then turned to Romano, "Hallo, Romano."

"Don't talk to me, potato-lovin' bastard!" Romano yelled. Germany sighed. Italy then looked at Luna.

"Oh, sorellina," Italy ran to Luna.

"She's better than she was yesterday. They took out half the tubes that were in her," Germany told Italy. Romano sighed then crossed his arms.

"Who the hell fuckin' cares about her condition? I bet is her own damn" Immediately, Romano was pinned against the hospital wall, being choked by Germany's large hands.

"Germany!" Italy yelled. Germany clenched tighter on Romano's neck. Just as Romano was about to pass out, Germany chose to release Romano's neck. Romano fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"If you," Germany snarled, "don't care about Luna, that's your business. However, do not EVER say it in front of me!" Romano nodded feverishly. Germany sighed then sat back in the chair. Italy and Romano just stared Germany for the pass ten minutes. Then pulled out some chairs and sat next to the bed. Italy sat next to Germany and Romano sat on the opposite side. After staring at Luna for 20 minutes, Hungary, Prussia, and Austria walked into the hospital.

"Hello, everyone!" Hungary said.

"Hello, Miss Hungary!" Italy said.

"Mr. Italy? You're here?"

"S'up, Feli!" Prussia said.

"How is Luna, Ludwig?" Austria asked.

"Well, she's alive. However, she was in pain this morning," Germany said. Austria nodded. Then the doctor walked back into the room.

"Oh, I didn't know Luna was so popular," Dr. Schmidt said as he counted out 6 people in the room. "Herr Beilschmidt, we about to perform the surgery so we're going to have to ask you to leave." Germany nodded.

"Hey, we just got here!" Prussia whined and Hungary elbowed him in the stomach.

"It is okay, Gil," Hungary said, "We could come back tomorrow." Prussia sighed.

"Come on, everyone," Germany said as he got up from the chair. Everyone left the hospital then to their respected car, except for Austria because he didn't want any more embarrassment from riding in Prussia's piece of junk car so he rode in Germany's car. When then got back to the house, Germany gave them the guest room. Germany then decided to call it a night. He got dress then slid into bed. Germany later heard someone get in his bed. He looked over to see that was Italy (of course) sleeping next to him. Germany sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry to the people who read my story! I had to do a project so I couldn't really update. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14: Day 7-(Part 1) I need food

**Time for another chapter! I might start writing another story on the side so look out for that.**

* * *

Luna's eyes flutter opened. She started looking around the room. She noticed that she had an oxygen mask on her face.

"Good Morning, Luna," Dr. Schmidt said as he walked into the room. He walked over to Luna and took the oxygen mask off of Luna's face. Then Luna started gasping for air until her breathing returned to normal. "Good morning, Luna," the doctor repeated.

"Good morning," Luna said in a raspy voice.

"I have good news for you," the doctor said as he scribbled something onto his clipboard.

"What?" Luna asked in a croak.

"You heal quickly so might get to go home today!" Luna looked at the doctor.

"I'll get to go home?" Luna asked shocked.

"Ja, you just need crutches until your leg heals completely."

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Schmidt."

"No problem," Dr. Schmidt said then walked out of the room. Luna then sat up in the hospital bed. Luna weakly her hand to chest and felt the bandages through the hospital gown. She winced slightly but she wasn't in that much pain. Then she looked down at her stomach. She hasn't eaten in about two days. As if on cue, her stomach growled. Luna sighed.

"I will not ask for water," Luna sighed but her stomach growled again, "but maybe some milk to quench my thirst?" The stomach growled once more, "I will not ask for food…but maybe I could have some chocolate to satisfy my hunger?" The stomach growl for a fourth time and she gave up. "Okay, it's time for Mission Impossible." Luna tried to sit on the side of the bed. Luna looked at her left leg, which had a cast that pretty much covered her whole leg. _This is going to pose an issue but we don't abandon the mission!_ Luna grabbed the IV pole and tried to pull herself up. Once she got up, she winced slightly then tried to get her weight off of the left leg. She then dragged herself to the hospital door. She then opened the door and checked both sides of the hallway. When the coast was clear, Luna slid into the hallway.

"Fräulein!" Luna jumped and turned to see old woman, also dressed in hospital garb, "Was machst du?" _Oh no, German…Time to translate…_Luna observed the woman. _She seems harmless so I'll answer her question._

"Um," Luna hesitated. _She said 'what am I doing', right?_ "Ähm, ich war hungrig, so dass ich für die Cafeteria suchte. Weißt du, wo es ist?" _Hopefully I asked 'where is the cafeteria' right._

"Oh, es ist auf der ersten Etage. Nehmen Sie einfach diesen Aufzug und wenn man aus, es ist das dritte Zimmer auf der rechten Seite." The woman said, pointing to elevator.

"Oh, Danke schön, Fräu," Luna said in German. The woman nodded.

"Nichts zu danken, fräulein," The old woman started to walk away. Luna then sighed in relief. _Okay, she said the first floor, 3__rd__ room on the right…_Luna hobbled to the elevator. When she got to the first floor, she limped out of the elevator and to the front of the cafeteria. _Wait, the food probably cost money, which I don't have!_ Luna face palmed. _Why didn't I think this far?! _

"Sind Sie okay?" Luna looked to see a woman with her husband staring at her. _Okay, that German is easier to understand. _Then Luna suddenly had an epiphany. _Normally, I wouldn't stoop this low, but I need to eat._

"Oh, ja. Ich kam hierher, um zu essen, aber mein Vater ist nicht hier, um mir Essen zu kaufen. Ich habe nicht eine Weile gegessen ... aber ich denke, ich werde nur noch zu warten, bis er hier ist." Luna said, which translates roughly to 'Oh, yeah. I just came here to eat but my father isn't here to buy my food. I haven't eaten a while...but I guess I'll just have to wait until he gets here.' _Thank you, Vati, for teaching me some German. _"Mein Kopfverletzung hat mich vergessen," said Luna, which roughly translates to 'My head injury made me forget that.' Luna started limping back to the elevator.

"Warten Sie!" The woman yelled. Luna stopped hobbling towards the elevator and turned to the woman. The woman turned to her husband and whispered to him. However, Luna has extremely good hearing so she heard what she said. "Franz, kaufen Sie bitte ihr etwas."

"Aber Anneliese, wissen wir nicht, ihr."

"Es wäre uns eine gute Tat des Tages!"

"Okay, für dich, mein Lieber." Luna watched the man walk into the cafeteria then a minute later, he came out with a small tray. The tray had two slices of rye bread, two slices of cold cuts, a slice of cheese, and a packet of mustard. He then handed the tray to Luna.

"Danke schön, Herr," Luna said.

"Nichts zu danken," The man said as he walked away with his wife. Luna just stood there and watched as they left. _For some reason, I don't regret what I did…_Luna then decided to go back to the room before she gets caught. So she pulled herself to the elevator, which is more strenuous this time because she is holding a tray in one hand and clenching the IV pole, trying to support herself, with her other hand. When she got into the room, she placed the tray on the table then tried to get into the bed. After she got to as close as she could to comfortable, she grabbed the food and started eating. When she finished, she literally threw the tray into the nearest trashcan. Then the door immediately opened after the tray went in.

"Hello, Luna," Germany said as he walked in.

"Hello Vati," Luna said smiling.

"You seem in good condition. What did you do today?"

"I spoke a lot German," Luna said smiling. Germany was slightly confused by this statement, as Luna could see, but he let it go, "The doctor told me that I might get to leave today."

"Really? That's wunderbar!" Luna smiled but frowned immediately afterwards. Germany looked at her confused, "What's wrong, Luna?"

"If," Luna started, "I get to go home today, does that mean that I'm going back to Italy today?" Germany shook his head in reassurance.

"No, I know Italy. He probably won't leave for a few days," Luna nodded and also sighed in relief. Then Luna's stomach started to growl. Luna looked down at her stomach in disbelief. _No way! But I just ate!_ Luna looked up to Germany. "Are you hungry?"

"I guess so," Luna shrugged.

"When I check you out of the hospital, I'll gather everyone to go out to eat. Then you can eat your heart out," Germany said as he patted her Luna's head.

"Um, Vati, my head still hurts," Luna winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Germany said, "I'm going to bring you some clothes, so I'll be back in a little bit." Luna nodded then Germany left the room. When he closed the door, Luna let out a large sigh. _Okay, Vati said that I might not leave for a few days but does he truly know that?_

* * *

When Germany came back, he brought some clothes and Hungary was with him.

"Um, I brought Hungary here if you need help getting changed," Germany said as he handed Luna the clothes. Then Germany left the room. Luna then attempted to take off the hospital gown but she was having difficulty.

"Lift up your arms, Luna," Hungary said. Luna lifted up her arms and Hungary pulled the gown over Luna's head. Then Hungary pulled a dress over Luna's head. Hungary then put a shoe on Luna's right foot and handed the other shoe to Luna. "I forgot about the broken leg for a second so hold the shoe please." Luna nodded then there was a knock on the door.

"Are you done, Elizabeta?" Germany called from outside the room.

"Yes, Ludwig," Hungary called. Germany then opened the door. He was holding a pair of small crutches.

"Here you go, Luna," Germany said, handing Luna the crutches. Luna attempted to stand up with the crutches but she had difficulty.

"Vati, the crutches are too tall," Luna said. Germany walked over to the crutches and adjusted the height.

"Here you go," Germany handed her the crutches and Luna stood up with them.

"Thank you," Luna said as she tried to make a step but she stumbled. "I need to get used to these crutches quick…" Hungary laughed.

"Don't worry, Luna, we'll help you," Luna smiled and continued trying to walk to the door.

* * *

**Another chapter! Luna finally gets to leave the hospital! If you liked the 'Mission Impossible' thing, please review!**

**Translations:**

"**Franz, kaufen Sie bitte ihr etwas." **_**Franz, buy her something.**_

"**Aber Anneliese, wissen wir nicht, ihr." **_**But Anneliese, we don't know her.**_

"**Es wäre uns eine gute Tat des Tages!" **_**It would be our Good Deed of the Day!**_

"**Okay, für dich, mein Lieber." **_**Okay, for you, my dear.**_


	16. Chapter 15:Day 7(Part 2) The Color Green

**Hey, do you guys remember when I said that I was going to write another story? Well, I attempted it but I didn't know how to start it so I gave up. I feel so ashamed! Oh well, I'll retry it soon enough. Also I didn't realize that I kind of screwed up the story logic but we all make mistakes sometimes. Time to start the story!**

* * *

After helping her hobble to Germany's car, Germany then told Luna that everyone is going to meet them at the restaurant. Germany explains to Luna that they are going to a buffet so she can pretty much as she wants (She never went to a buffet so he had to explain). Luna was excited just because she plans to stuff her face. Germany also told her that there's international food so she can eat food from any country she likes. Hungary then turns to her from the front seat.

"Perhaps you can try some food from my country," Hungary said, "However; I make the best of it." Luna smiled and decided to take her up on her offer. When they got to the restaurant, Germany helped Luna out of the backseat then walked to the front of the restaurant. Then Hungary pulled out her cellphone and called someone. "Gil?" She placed the phone on speaker

"Yo, Lizzy," We heard Prussia say.

"Are you on your way?"

"Ja, but we're in Feli's rental just because Austria doesn't like sitting in my car. So what if it's a little bit rusty and slightly smelly?" Luna scrunched her nose then giggled. Hungary turned to Luna and laughed herself. "What's so funny, Lizzy?"

"I was laughing at Luna's reaction to your last statement," Hungary said, still laughing.

"Wha…Lizzy, do you have your phone on speaker, again?"

"Yes, I do. I thought everyone needed to know whether or not you're on your way."

"Yeah, yeah, well now you know," Prussia said.

"Aww, is my little Gilly-bear getting mad?" Hungary cooed.

"Shut up, Liz, see you when we get there," the called ended and Hungary put her phone back in her pocket.

"You two have an odd relationship," Germany said.

"Like you and Italy don't?" Hungary said jokingly which caused Germany's face to turn a slight pink. Luna watched this and was slightly confused but stopped worrying about it. After waiting for 5 minutes, they decided to go into the restaurant.

"Guten Abend, 2 Erwachsene und ein Kind?" said the woman at the cashing counter.

"Nein," Germany said, "6 Erwachsene und ein Kind. Die anderen werden später kommen." Luna listened to the conversation. This conversation was easier for her to understand. Luna watched and mouthed the German into English. "Haben Sie einen Stand für unsere Größe?" Germany asked the woman.

"Vielleicht," The woman said then pointed to Luna, "Wird das Kind brauchen eine Sitzerhöhung?"

"Wait, Vati," Luna said as she pulled on Germany's pant leg.

"Ja, Luna?" Germany answered. Luna motioned for Germany to come to her level so Germany leaned over.

"Vati, I don't want a booster seat," Luna whined. Germany laughed.

"How did you...Don't worry. I don't even think you can sit in one with your broken leg." Luna then turned to the woman.

"Er sagte, ich brauche keinen Sitzerhöhung!" Luna told the woman happily. The woman then looked to Germany.

"Ja, hat sie nicht brauchen," Germany said. The woman nodded and showed them to the booth. Luna was first to sit down. She placed the crutches on the floor and tried to get comfortable. Hungary then sat down but scooted over to make room for Germany.

"What do we do now?" Hungary asked. Germany sat down.

"I guess we wait for the others," Germany said. It was about ten minutes later when they spotted the loud Prussian, two Italians, and the refined Austrian walk in the restaurant.

"Hey, you guys!" Prussia yelled. They all walked over to the group.

"Gil, lower your voice. We're in a public place," Hungary scolded.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy," Prussia said then he kissed her cheek.

"Don't think that you can get away with that!" Hungary said. Luna giggled. Prussia then turned to Luna and started poking her cheek.

"You think this funny, hmm?" Prussia asked. Luna laughed this time.

"No," Luna said, "Wait a second, yes I do."

"Well, you seem happier, Luna," Prussia said.

"Sorellina!" Italy yelled as he ran to Luna, "Are you better? How's your leg?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Italy," Luna said.

"Okay, let's eat!" Italy said. Everyone left for the food, except for Germany and Luna because was helping Luna up.

"Do you want me to get your food for you, Luna?" Germany asked after he helped her.

"Nein, Vati, I want to get my own food," Luna said trying to adjust her crutches, "Just because I have a broken leg doesn't mean I'm completely helpless." Germany patted her head lightly.

"Well, good luck," Germany said then walked off to get his food. Luna started to hobble to the serving counters. She grabbed a plate and looked around. She noticed that the food was divided into what continent they're from. Luna then decided that she will try food from almost every table.

When she finished, Luna looked at her plate. Most of her food is from either Europe or Asia. She had paella, French fries, a few wursts, a small schnitzel, and yakitori. Luna was slightly disappointed with her choice of food but she got over it quickly. She started limping back to table but stopped when she saw Italy sitting next to Germany. For some reason, Luna's stomach started to hurt. She ignored it then hopped to the table. She looked at the table. The booth was completely full! On the left side of the booth from the back were Prussia, Hungary, and Romano. On the other side from the back were Austria, Germany, and Italy.

"Ve~ I'm sorry, sorellina, we need to get more seats!" Italy said happily. Luna just looked at him then put her food on the table, dragged herself to a chair, and pushed it to a table. She sat down slightly bitter because she expected someone to help. _Even if I told him not to help me, Vati would have helped me regardless, right? It's just because Mr. Italy is in the way, right?_ Luna thought as she dug into the food. She started with the wursts, which caused her to get a dirty look from Romano.

"What the hell?! She's turning into a wurst-lovin' bastard!"

"Excuse me?" Luna said as she viciously stabbed the wurst and put it into her mouth. Romano just looked at her and continued eating his pizza. Luna then continued eating her food. Luna watched as Italy was talking to everyone, laughing. Everyone laughed also. Luna looked up just slightly to Germany was staring at her, not laughing with the others. He looked like he was thinking but Luna couldn't think of what. So she just looked back down to her food. When everyone was done getting thirds and fourths, they decided it was time to go. Luna, being only 6 and ate a lot of food, she was tired.

"Luna," Germany said, "It's time to go." Luna had her head on table, half-asleep. The others are already outside of the restaurant.

"I'm," Luna yawned, "tired, Vati." Germany sat next to her.

"You can sleep in the car," Germany stood up and poked Luna in the arm, "Let's go." Luna sat up and reached up towards Germany. Germany sighed and picked her up from the chair. He then leaned down to get crutches. When he stood back up, he noticed that Luna was crying. "What's wrong?"

"My leg, Vati, it hurts," Luna sniffed. This caused Germany to put her down and give her the crutches.

"Walk if off and see if it stops hurting," Germany said. Luna wiped away the tears then started hopping towards the restaurant exit. Luna was then surprised to see Italy standing in front of the restaurant.

"Italy?" Germany started, "What are you doing out here?"

"Ve~ well, the others decided to leave and they left me here!" Germany sighed.

"Very well, let's go," Germany said, walking to his car. Germany then opened the back seat to let Luna in. When she sat down, Germany put her seat belt and adjusted it for her. Then he got in the drivers' seat, and started driving. On the way home, before Luna fell asleep, all Luna heard was Italy talking. When they got home, Luna was waked up from her slumber by the obnoxious Italian.

"Ve~ Sorellina, we're here!" Luna stirred in the car seat then turned to Italy. She just looked at Italy and attempted to get out of the car. Luna grabbed her crutches and hopped to the front door. When she got inside, she noticed Romano walking into the guest room. Then she went to find Germany.

"Vati," Luna called, rubbing her eyes.

"Ja, Luna?" Germany answered from the kitchen. Luna limped to the kitchen.

"Vati, why is Mr. Romano in the guest room?" Luna asked, yawning. Germany was sitting at the dining table, reading a newspaper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Luna, but you have to sleep on the couch because I let Italy and Romano use the guest room while you were in the hospital." Luna sighed.

"Can I have a blanket then?" Luna said. Germany nodded and left the kitchen. After waiting a few minutes, Luna decided to go get changed into her night clothes. After 10 minutes of struggling, Luna finally emerged from the bathroom. Then she hopped to couch and lay down. Germany had left the blanket on the couch. Luna then lifted her left leg and placed it on the arm on the couch. Luna grabbed the blanket and threw it over her body. Luna sighed in the quiet darkness. Everyone else has gone to bed and was at least 10 'o clock. Luna sat up and sighed again. She decided that she was going to go to Germany's room. She got up and leaned onto the couch, not worrying about her lack of crutches. Luna stood up and fell to the nearest wall. She then used the wall to maneuver herself to the hallway. It was a good thing that the floor was wooden because her cast could simply slide against the floor. When she got to Germany's door, she held onto the wall as she cracked the door. The door made a slight creak but Luna ignored it. She was going open the door all the way but stopped halfway when she saw the outline of two bodies in the darkness. One in particular had a familiar curl on its head. Slowly, Luna re-closed the door. As soon as she released the doorknob, she staggered and fell to the wall behind her, not caring if she possibly mangled her left leg when she hit the ground. She extended her leg in front of her and stared at the wall. The sickening feeling that Luna had at the restaurant returned tenfold. Luna was confused about this feeling and didn't know nor understand what could be causing this feeling. When Luna got over her shock, she stood and leaned against the wall. She dragged herself to couch, lay down, threw the covers over herself then went to sleep. _Perhaps that whole event didn't happen?_ Luna thought in her sleep.

* * *

**Guess what you guys! Two days ago was the six month anniversary of the creation of the Sun and Moon Kingdom. Happy late six month birthday, Luna! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you didn't, tell me what I can do better!**


	17. Chapter 16: Jealously, Stores, and FrUK

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot of projects to do. I'll try to update more.**

* * *

"Vati," Luna yelled. Germany shot up from his bed, worried. He immediately ran out of the bedroom to the living room.

"Luna! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Germany panicked. Luna, who was sitting on the couch, looked up to Germany.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I was under the impression that you were awake. It's almost noon," Luna was fully dressed staring at the barely dressed Germany.

"Scheiße! It's noon!" Germany yelled.

"_Almost_ noon," Luna corrected, "but either way, let's go somewhere…like the park!"

"Like the park?" Germany asked, "Did you forget about your broken leg?" Luna looked up at Germany.

"Huh, what?" Luna said. Germany sighed but then looked at Luna's face.

"Luna, did you not go to sleep last night? You know it's not good for a girl your age to stay up all night and…" Germany started lecturing the small girl but Luna stopped him.

"Nein, Vati, I did go to sleep," Luna said. Germany crouched down to her height.

"But you seem so tired," Germany grabbed Luna's cheek.

"But I'm not," Luna whined as she pushed Germany's hand off her cheek, "besides, you were the one who slept 'til noon!"

"_Almost_ noon," Germany mocked. Luna then stuck out her tongue at Germany which made him laugh.

"But seriously, Vati, I want to go somewhere!" Luna whined. Germany patted her head.

"Maybe we could go to the store? We do need more food…" Luna nodded.

"Yeah, let's go to the store, but you need to get ready," Luna said, pointing at his wardrobe. Germany sighed.

"Would you stop nagging me about getting dress?" Luna shook her head.

"You make it seem like you'll forget if I don't remind you," Luna said smiling and gesturing for him to leave. When Germany came back, he came back with Italy.

"Good morning, sorellina!" Italy said, yawning.

"Did you just wake up, Mr. Italy?" Luna asked. Italy yawned again.

"Ve~ Yeah, I did," Italy said, "but I'm fine so don't worry about me!" Luna just looked at him for a few seconds then looked at Germany.

"Are we ready to go?" Luna asked. Germany nodded.

"Yes, let's go."

"Ve~ where are you going, Luddy?" Italy asked.

"We're going to the store," Germany said.

"Oh! Can I come?" Italy asked.

"Nolo vos ut veniat," Luna mumbled, looking at her feet. Germany paused for a moment but ignored the comment he didn't understand.

"Sure, Italy," Luna sighed at this response, but grabbed her crutches anyway. She hopped after Germany. Germany was standing next to his car. "Get in."

"What? I thought we'd walk!" Luna said, confused.

"You mean I walk and you limp? Just get in the car," Germany opened the back door of his car. Luna sighed and slid into the seat. Then she clicked on the seatbelt and waited for Germany and Italy to get in.

"Ve~ So, what are we buying?" Italy asked when they got on the road.

"Food," Luna said curtly as she observed the German landscape. Italy looked at her from his seat then continued talking.

"Ve~ We should buy pasta! I can make some when we get back to your house, Germany." Luna then made a loud sigh and Italy turned around again.

"Hey, Luna! I just thought of something!"

"That would be the first time…" Luna mumbled to herself.

"I don't know your whole name!" Luna turned from the window and looked at Italy.

"Why would you need to know my whole name, Mr. Italy?"

"Because I'm sure you have a beautiful full name!" Luna stared at Italy's smiling face.

"Um, nein, I don't want to," Luna said, turning back to the window.

"Why?" Italy asked.

"I just said it's because I don't want to," Luna said cruelly.

"Luna, bitte sag ihm einfach," Germany commanded in German.

"Aber ich möchte nicht zu!" Luna told him in the same language.

"Luna," Germany said sternly.

"Luna Anatola-Aurora Sol," Luna said quickly and crossed her arms.

"What?" Italy said.

"Luna Anatola-Aurora Sol, are you happy? Now you know my whole name…" Luna turned back to the window.

"Oh, you have a pretty name, sorellina!" Italy exclaimed, "And I didn't know you can speak German like Germany!" Luna turned to Italy.

"I didn't know it, I was taught. Isn't that right, Mr. Germany?" Luna watched as Germany visibly tensed up on the wheel at the sound of Luna not calling him 'Vati'. Luna also felt a little lonelier by not calling him 'Vati'. The car grew increasingly silent until Germany spoke.

"Ja, that's right," Germany said, sounding sad. Luna looked at Germany then turned back to the window. They soon arrived at the grocery store. Germany got out of the car and helped Luna out of the car.

"Ve~! Let's go!" Italy said as he started running toward the store. Both Germany and Luna sighed simultaneously at the sight of the Italian man running towards the store. Luna started hopping towards the store and Germany followed after. When they got inside, Germany grabbed a shopping cart.

"Do you want to sit in the shopping cart?" Germany asked. Luna turned to Germany and raised one arm up to Germany while the other clings to the crutches. Germany picked up Luna and tried to adjust the cast into the seat of cart. "Am I hurting your leg?" Luna shook her head then Germany finally got her leg into a position that she could sit down. Germany then picked up the crutches and placed then in the cart. Germany then started pushing the cart when Italy ran towards them.

"Ve~ Germany! Let's get some pasta!" Italy said, jumping.

"Italy, you can get some but I'm going to get the stuff I need," Germany told Italy.

"Okay!" Italy started walking toward the sauce aisle and Germany pushed the cart in the opposite direction.

"Luna, I have to ask you something," Germany said, not looking at Luna. Luna looked up to him.

"What is it, Vati?" Germany stopped the shopping cart in the middle of a random aisle.

"What is with you today?" Germany said in an angry whisper. Luna then gave Germany a quizzical look.

"What do you mean, Vati?" Luna asked with her head cocked to the side.

"You and Italy in the car?" Germany said as if he was trying to jog her memory.

"Why did he want to know my full name? What sense does that make?" Luna said.

"I don't know but there's no reason for you to be rude to him!" Germany sighed and placed his head on the handle. Luna sighed also and leaned back in the cart.

"If it makes you feel better, Vati, I don't hate Italy," Luna said quietly, "It's just…" Germany sat his head up.

"So that's what this is about…" Germany said smirking slightly.

"What? What is this about?" Luna asked confused.

"Luna, are you…_jealous_ of Italy?" Germany asked. Luna's face turned a bright red.

"No! I'm not!" Luna said, turning away from Germany.

"Luna, your face is as red as a tomato," Germany said causing her face to turn a dark red.

"It's not! It's not!" Luna said, shaking her head frantically. Germany then grabbed Luna's chin and had her face him.

"Luna, you have no reason to be jealous. He's not going to do anything and if he does, he's doing it unconsciously." Luna nodded and Germany started pushing the cart through the aisle.

"Vati," Luna started quietly, "do you love Mr. Italy more than you love me?" Germany looked at Luna and patted her head.

"You're comparing apples and oranges, Luna. I love both of you but for different reasons." Luna nodded but looked behind Germany.

"Vati, aren't those the people from the world meeting?" There were two blonde men, arm in arm, standing at the end of the aisle. One man had shoulder-length hair, had blue eyes, and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The other man had messy hair, large eyebrows, green eyes, and was wearing a sweater vest and khakis.

"Scheiße," Germany muttered then pushed the cart toward the two men. "You two!" Germany yelled when he came closed enough to them. The two men jumped apart and looked at Germany. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Um," the man with shoulder length hair started, "we were, um, just s'oping, Germany?"

"In Munich, Germany, France?!" Germany yelled.

"But oui, it's true, we 'ave to s'op too."

"The bloody frog is correct," said the man with the large eyebrows.

"And why are you two together, Britain?" Germany asked. Britain and France's faces both turned red.

"Ah, it is love zat brings us together!" France said receiving a punch in the stomach from Britain.

"Shut up, you bloody wanker, don't tell them that!" Britain yelled.

"Ohonhonhon, but it's true, mon petit lapin!" Luna found these two complete weird and kind of wanted Germany to just walk away.

"What the bloody hell happen to you?" Luna looked to see that Britain was talking to her.

"Oh, I was, um, hit by a car…" Luna said, looking down.

"A car!" France yelled. "But 'ow did zat 'appened?"

"I was crossing the street and I was hit," Luna said. The two men looked at each other then looked at Germany.

"Okay, we s'ould be leaving now," France said, "Let's go, Arthur."

"Shut up, you git…" Britain said as he followed after France out the store. Germany shook his head.

"Those two are very odd," Germany said.

"Ja, indeed," Luna agreed.

* * *

The three finally met up at the car. Italy had a lot of boxes of pasta and cans of pasta sauce. Germany and Luna's cart was filled with sausage, potatoes, potato bread, cheese, ham, milk, cocoa beans, flour, eggs, and, well, you get the point. Germany helped Luna out of the cart as Italy placed the stuff in the trunk. Germany then helped Luna in the car, putting on the sit belt.

"You know, you might need a car seat," Germany told Luna.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"You are the size of a normal four-year-old when you are six, which means you are small. It's to keep you safe."

"I don't want one," Luna said, crossing her arms. Germany patted her head.

"Well, I'll get you one anyway," Germany said before kissing her forehead. Then Luna started pushing his face.

"Stop kissing me! You're not buying me a car seat!" Luna whined. Germany chuckled and closed the car door. Germany then helped Italy with the rest of the stuff. Then they both got in the car. Luna started falling asleep as soon as they started driving. As soon as she was asleep, Italy turned around and looked at her.

"She is so beautiful, especially when she's sleeping, isn't she, Ludwig?" Germany glanced to the rear view mirror and then Italy.

"Ja, she is," Germany said, smiling, "you know, Feli, she was actually jealous of you." Italy turned to Germany.

"Ve~ Really? Why?" Germany shrugged.

"I guess it's because you spend your time with me," Italy laughed.

"Really? If anything, I should have been jealous of her!"

"Why do you say that?" Germany said, glancing at Italy.

"You smile and laugh more around her that you do around me. In fact, everyone smiles more around her."

"She has been a ray of sunshine in everyone's life. It pained us all when she was hit by a car."

"You felt the most pain, didn't you, Luddy? You are the most attached to her," Italy said, leaning back in his chair.

"It wasn't on purpose. It's just happened…" When they arrived at Germany's house, Italy called for the others to get the stuff out of the car. Germany got out and went to Luna's door. He opened the door then started tapping Luna's shoulder. Luna started to stir then opened her eyes. "Luna?"

"Hmm?" Luna mumbled, trying to get more comfortable in the car seat.

"Luna, we're home," Germany said.

"I'm," Luna stopped to yawn, "sleeping…"

"Well, do you want to eat dinner or go to sleep?" Luna turned to Germany.

"I don't know…" Luna said, yawning.

"How 'bout you can take a nap and I wake you up when food's done," Luna nodded and reached out to Germany. Germany picked her up and carried her to the couch. He then covered her with the blanket then went back outside for the crutches.

"Hey, West!" Prussia yelled. Germany placed his index finger infront of his mouth ten pointed to Luna.

"She's sleeping," Germany whispered.

"Sorry," Prussia whispered back, "Hey, what's for dinner?"

"Ask Feli," Germany said.

"Okay, so pasta," Germany laughed at Prussia's comment.

"I'm sure that's what he's making," Prussia nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, I have something to show you!" Hungary said after dinner. She then ran out of the dining room.

"I wonder what Ms. Hungary has to show us!" Italy said.

"Does it matter?" Romano said.

"Hey," Prussia said, "It does matter because Lizzy's showing us!"

"Can you three be quiet?" Austria said.

"Let them be, Roderich," Germany said. Luna tiredly watched the four men continued with their 'conversation'. Then Hungary came back into the room with a cloth in her hand.

"Got it!" Hungary said as she unfolded the cloth and held it horizontally. "Luna, it's your flag!" Luna looked at the cloth in her hands and marveled. The flag had two purple horizontal stripes with an aqua green one in between. It also had a yellow sun centered on the flag with two crescents on it. The large crescent was blue and was on the lower end of the sun and the second crescent with diagonal to the first one, purple, and is smaller.

"It's…beautiful, Miss Elizabeta," Luna ran to Hungary and hugged her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Luna. I just thought of your name, colors you wear, and the colors that complemented each other. You can give the colors meaning if you please."

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeta," Luna repeated.

"I hate it," Everyone turned to the source of the comment. Of course, it was the pessimist of the group: Romano. Luna then gave him a Russia-like smile.

"You know," Luna said in a sickly-sweet tone that shocked and scared every in the room, "You don't have to like my flag. How do you know if I like your flag? I just suggest that you keep your comments to yourself." Romano just crossed his arms and mumbled angry Italian. Luna then sat back in her chair. Everyone just looked amongst their selves and Luna. "So who wants some chocolate and kuchen?"

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I have a long chapter to make up for it. Did you guys like the odd FrUk moment or did I lose all of those UsUk fans? Hope you enjoy! If not, them me what I need to work on. See you next time!**


	18. Chapter 17: Leaving

**Sorry guys! I had a lot of projects and homework to do and I'm also sorry because in the last chapter, I forgot that Luna had a broken leg and…yeah, I messed up the story logic. I meant for Luna to hop to Hungary and hug her. I'm sorry that I'm human and make mistakes.**

Luna was deep in her slumber when someone started shaking her awake.

"Sorellina," whispered a voice. It was Italy who shaking her. Luna cracked her eyelids and looked up at Italy, "Get up, sorellina." Luna yawned. She sat up and saw both Italy and Romano.

"Why?" Luna asked as she looked at both of them confused.

"Because we're leaving this damn place," Romano whispered angrily.

"What? Why?" Luna asked looking at both Romano and Italy.

"We can't stay here for long. We live in Italy!" Italy said. Luna remained quiet for a moment then looked up to Italy.

"What time is it?" Luna asked.

"It's three in the morning," Italy said. Luna looked down.

"We're leaving without a goodbye?" Luna asked dejectedly, looking up at Italy. Italy frowns and nodded.

"We'll see them again…"

"But do you know that for a fact?!" Luna asked/yelled, which earned her some shushes from Italy and Romano.

"Do you want them to know we're leaving?" Romano whispered loudly.

"Yes!" Luna said then leaned back on the couch. Luna looked at Italy. "Can I, maybe, write a letter to them?" Italy and Romano looked at each other. Romano shrugged then Italy sighed and nodded.

"I guess that wouldn't do any harm," Italy said. Luna nodded and grabbed her crutches from the floor in front of the couch. She then got up and hopped to the office. Luna opened the door, walked to the desk and turned on the lamp. Luna then went to the bookcase behind the desk and grabbed several thick books. She then placed the books on the office chair and tried to sit on them. When she finally sat down, she started searching desk drawers for paper and pencil. When she found some, she started scribbling broken German on the sheet. She placed the last punctuation and folded the paper in half then again. Luna then left the office, closing the door behind her. She hopped back to the living room to get her backpack. She brought it into the bathroom and pulled out her favorite white sundress. She then changed from her night clothes to the loose-fitting dress. She pulled out her signature teal cardigan sweater, put it on, buttoned only the top button, and placed the piece of paper in her pocket. She then left the bathroom and hopped towards Germany's bedroom. Luna slowly opened the door but fast enough that the door didn't make a noise. She then placed the crutches on the nearest wall and tried to hold her balance without them. Then she attempted to walk up to Germany's bed without falling over.

"Ut opinor non videbitis me longum tempus," Luna said when got to Germany's bed, "Das übersetzt: Ich denke dass ich nicht sehen Sie für eine Weile." Luna sighed. "Yeah, I guess I won't see you in a while," Luna reached into her pocket and grabbed the letter. She looked over the letter one last time. "Vale, Vati," Luna said as she started to reach over and place the note on the nightstand.

"Luna?" Luna paused and looked at Germany, who was wide awake and staring at Luna.

"Vati," Luna jumped, causing to slip on her cast. Germany sat up and quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her into an embrace.

"Where are your crutches, Luna? You shouldn't be trying to walk around especially without your crutches!" Germany began to reprimand, but stopped when he heard Luna's soft crying into his chest. "Luna?" He pulled her from his chest to see her sea green eyes were bloodshot and tears are running down her face. "Luna, you know I'm only trying to keep you safe." Luna shook her head.

"No, it's not that," Luna whispered, "I'm leaving, Vati."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Italy and Mr. Romano are trying to leave tonight. That means I'm leaving with them," Luna said, looking up at Germany.

"Oh," Germany said, beginning to stroke Luna's hair to calm her down.

"I don't want to go, Vati," Luna whispered as she placed her head on Germany's chest.

"I know, but, you know, I can't stop them from leaving," Germany said which caused Luna to pull from his chest.

"What?" Luna said, "Yes, you could. You could, um, you could," Luna tried to reason but couldn't think of anything. "Vati, please…" Germany sighed and wiped the tears from Luna's cheek with his thumb.

"Luna, you do know that Italy is your guardian? You even agree to it!"

"I don't care anymore!" Luna yelled, with tears rushing down her face. Luna sighed, "You know, I sure that they don't even want me…" Luna said quietly.

"Italy loves you, Luna!"

"Do you?" Luna asked venomously. Germany stopped and looked down at Luna.

"Of course, a lot more than anyone," Luna looked up at Germany.  
"Then why won't you do everything within your power to keep me here," Luna said, looking down.

"Luna, you're out of my control. That's not my decision if you can stay with me or not." Luna sighed.

"It's Italy's decision, right?" Luna stopped then a smile grew on her face. "Am I right, Vater?"

"Luna," Germany started skeptically, "What are you thinking?"

"Come with me, Vati," Luna tried to stand up and pull Germany with her. Luna shuffled to the bedroom door and grabbed her crutches. Luna then limped to the living room with Germany following behind. "Mr. Italy!" Luna yelled. That earned another shush from Italy.

"Sorellina, please stop—Luddy!" Italy stood there, shocked. Romano walked up to Luna and flicked the side of her head.

"Bastarda, you weren't supposed to wake anyone. Especially not the potato-bastard," Romano crossed his arms. Luna stuck her tongue out.

"I want a compromise!" Luna said.

"A compromise?" Italy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, on where I will stay," Luna said, then looked up to Germany. Germany then stepped forward.

"Dammit, this why I wanted to leave at night: to avoid this sentimental shit," Romano said. Germany glared at him for a second then cleared his throat.

"Well, because I sure you want to keep her, I would like to keep her for half the year."

"And I, the other?" Italy asked. Germany nodded. "Which half?" Germany looked down to Luna.

"Luna, you can decide on which half." Luna nodded and thought for a while.

"Um, Mr. Italy will have me from July to December, and Vati, from January to June." Italy and Germany nodded and shook on it. After Germany put on some pants (he was in a tank top and boxers), he helped them put the stuff into the rental. When everything was in the car, Germany opened the back door and helped Luna into the car.

"It will be a long trip, Luna, at least 12 hours." Germany said. Luna nodded.

"I'll miss you, Vati."

"I'll miss you too. Ich liebe dich, Luna."

"Ich liebe dich mehr."

"Ich liebe dich am meisten," Germany said and kissed Luna's forehead, "You know, you might have to start school."

"Why? I am a nation." Luna said.

"Because it will be suspicious if you're just sitting in the house not in class." Luna nodded. Germany patted Luna's head. "See you in six months and make sure Italy takes you to the hospital to get your leg checked out."

"Of course, Vati, goodbye," Luna said.

"Goodbye, Luna," Germany closed the back door and turned to Italy.

"Goodbye, Luddy, see you soon!" Italy said.

"I know I will, Feli. Keep her safe." Italy nodded.

"I will." Italy got in the passenger seat then they started to drive off. Germany continued wave until he could no longer see the car and Luna watched until she could no longer see Germany.

**Did you guys like the chapter? I debate on whether to end the story here and have other stories with her in or just continue the story. Hasta la pasta!**


	19. Chapter 18:The World Meeting 2(Prologue)

**Once again, I apologize for not updating. I had final exams and school's now over for me. I have decided to finish the story and if I think of something, I'll write one –shots or other stories. I forgot that I had like, 6 subplots in this story that I can follow so we'll do that.**

* * *

It was about a month later since Luna left Germany's place.

"Luna! Dove è la mia giacca?" Italy yelled from the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Ich nicht weiß!" Luna yelled from her room.

"Che cosa?" Italy yelled.

"I said, non lo so!" Luna yelled.

"Che cosa?" Italy yelled again. Luna sighed and slid off her large, king-sized bed. Luna, at this point, was using a walking cast so she can move around easier now. She opened her bedroom door, turned the right, and walked to the top of the stairs.

"I said I don't know where your jacket is!" Luna yelled down the stairs.

"Smettila di urlare, bastardi!" Romano yelled from somewhere.

"Shut up, you meanie! I was talking to Feliciano!" Luna yelled to Romano.

"Both of you can be quiet," Italy said calmly, "I just wanted my jacket." Luna's face softened and she gracefully walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going that you need a jacket?" Luna asked.

"Umm," Romano then walked into the room.

"Non dirle, Veneziano," Romano said.

"Don't tell me what?" Luna said.

"Nothing, we're going out," Romano said.

"Where to?" Luna pried.

"Does it matter?" Romano asked.

"Yes," Luna turned to Italy, "Where are you going, Feli?"

"Ve~ we're going…" Romano punched Italy in the stomach.

"Nowhere," Romano said as he grabbed his coat and found Italy's right next to his.

"Well, can I come?" Luna asked.

"Ve~ Of co…"

"No," Romano interrupted.

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to go," Romano said as he threw the other jacket to Italy. Luna sighed.

"I want to gooooooooo!" Luna whined.

"No!" Romano yelled.

"Why can't she go, Romano?" Italy asked.

"Because she can't!" Romano yelled and turned to see Luna was putting on a jacket.

"Aren't we leaving?" Luna asked not expecting an answer. Luna opened the door and walked outside. Romano growled to himself while Italy "ve~" happily. Luna opened the back door of the car and got in.

"Ve~ Luna? You are forgetting something." Italy said through the car door. Luna rolled down the window.

"No, I'm not," Luna said in a matter-a-fact tone. Romano walked over to Luna and flicked her forehead.

"Your damn car seat, idiota,"Romano said harshly.

"No, I'm not. I'm not sitting in the car seat," Luna said starting to roll up the window.

"You are if you're coming with us," Romano yelled. Luna rolled the window up completely and stuck out her tongue. Romano then flipped out then threw open the trunk and grabbed the car seat. Romano tried to open the car open only to find it was locked. "Open the damn door!" Luna glanced over to Romano and started putting on her seatbelt. Italy then started tapping Romano's shoulder. "What the hell do you want?" Italy flinched.

"Ve~ Fratello, we're going to late…" Romano growled and turned to the car.

"Are you fuckin' happy now? You won't have the damn car seat!" Romano yelled pointing at Luna through the door. "Oh, but you wait! You'll be paying if we get any fuckin' tickets!" Luna cracked the window.

"Danke," She said before rolling the window back up. Romano threw the car seat back into the trunk of the car and got in the driver's seat. Italy then got in the other side. After twenty minutes on the road, Luna started dozing off.

"So, Luna," Italy said which caused Luna to crack her eyes, "Are you up for game of 'I spy'?"

"Nein," Luna said closing her eyes. So Luna fell asleep and it felt like she was asleep for a long time. Luna eventually woke back up but wondered why it was getting dark. "Where are we?" Romano who was now in the passenger seat turned to Luna.

"We're at least twenty to thirty minutes away from Paris."

"Wait, like Paris, France! That's like a twelve hour drive!" Then something struck Luna, "You we're going to leave me at home for twelve hours!"

"Actually a lot longer, you would have been fine," Romano mumbled.

"Do you know that I'm only six!?"

"Are we counting national or human age?"

"Oh, I'm a lot younger in national age…" Romano 'hmpf' and turned forward in the chair. Luna sighed and crossed her arms. "Where are we going anyway?"

"A world meeting."

* * *

The trio later arrived in Paris and checked into a luxury hotel. Italy and Romano had the hardest time communicating with the Frenchman at the check-in desk. Luna actually had to resort to speaking slow Latin to the poor man. He, for some strange reason, understood her more than the two Italians. (French is far more deviated from Latin for any French person to understand it and French is definitely closer to Italian than Latin) So after ten minutes of Luna blending Italian and Latin, they finally checked into a room. Italy and Romano later wanted to question the Latin, but decided against it. When they got to the room, Luna plopped onto the nearest bed.

"We're going to have to wake up early tomorrow so I suggest we go to bed," Romano said.

"Ve~ Why?" Italy whined, plopping on the second bed.

"Bastardo! We have to if we don't want to be late!"

"When does this thing start?" Luna asked. Romano and Italy turned to Luna.

"It starts at 9," Italy said happily, "Or was it 10…"

"Idiota! You don't know the time!" Romano yelled.

"Wait! I think it was 9!"

"How about we just go to sleep and show up whenever?" Luna said, slightly irritated. Both Italy and Romano shrugged and Romano plopped next to Italy on the bed. Then both looked at Luna.

"Sorellina," Italy started, "Aren't you going to sleep?" Luna laughed.

"I was just asleep for about 12 hours, I won't be going to sleep for a while," Italy sighed and dozed off. Romano later fell in suit and left Luna just staring at them while they sleep.

* * *

**I really do apologize about the not updating. Just to keep you from not waiting, I'm splitting this chapter in two(That and it's three in the morning). Sorry it's short and please review this mediocre chapter! Hasta la pasta!**


	20. Chapter 19:The World Meeting 2 (Part 1)

**Okay, here's the second half of this chapter! I might end up having to split this into a third part. Enjoy!**

* * *

Italy woke up by the sun beaming from the balcony window. He yawned then sat up; surprised that he didn't see Luna on the other bed.

"Luna?" Italy called. There was no answer. "Sorellina?" Once again, there was no answer. "Piccola bambina?" Still no answer, "That's strange, normally she would say something about the 'piccola bambina' statement…" Italy mumbled to himself. Then he got up from the bed. "Fratello?" Romano stirred.

"What, bastardo?" Romano mumbled.

"Where's Luna?" Romano immediately shot up from the bed.

"Idiota!" Romano yelled, "How the hell do you lose a six-year-old girl?!"

"Ehh! I'm sorry, fratello!" Italy screamed while crying, "She was gone when I woke up!"

"Then find something that could indicate where she went!" The men started searching the room until Italy found a note on the nightstand.

"Look, fratello! I found something!" Italy said happily.

"Well, what is it?"

"A note," Italy said then opened the note, "Giù mangiare la prima colazione di lusso. Preparatevi a lasciare presto. Down eating luxury breakfast, get ready to leave soon."

"I know what it means! What time is it anyway?" Italy pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"Ay! Fratello, it is 8:15!" Italy yelled.

"Merda! Get ready to go!" Romano started throwing clothes at Italy from the single, black suitcase that was never mentioned before now. After they finished getting dress, Italy was about to open the front door but stopped when it opened with Luna on the other side. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"Luna was wearing a tank top, shorts, flip-flops, and sunglasses. Luna lowered her glasses then looked at Romano.

"Je mangeais la nourriture. N'avez-vous pas lu la note?" Luna said in French, pointing at the note still in Italy's hand. Romano then walked over to Luna and flicked her forehead. "Ow! Perché hast du das getan?!"

"Speak in a language we understand!" Luna sighed.

"I'm assuming English," Luna hummed, "I said 'I was eating food. Did you not read the note?' I mean, I wrote it in Italian which was hard considering that only know the German alphabet."

"It's the same alphabet."

"Nuh-uh, Italian doesn't have umlauts and the ezsett," Luna said, crossing her arms, "and German doesn't have the accent marks."

"You're such the linguist," Romano sneered, "Speaking of 'linguists', don't code-switch German and Italian."

"Why?"

"Just don't do it," Luna sighed.

"Oh, yeah, here," Luna pulled some keys out of her pocket and threw them to Romano.

"Why did you have these?"

"I needed to get my clothes."

"But we didn't pack you any clothes, sorellina," Italy said.

"Oh, I know, but rolling with you guys made me realize that I constantly have to be prepared. So I left spare clothes in the car."

"You didn't put any clothes in the trunk," Romano said.

"You're right; I put it under the backseat." Both Romano and Italy gave Luna a crazy look, "So are we going to a world meeting?" Romano sighed and Italy 've~'ed then walked out of the hotel room with Luna in tow.

* * *

The Italians and the Anatolic pulled up to a large building. Romano quickly checked his phone and then put it back in his pocket.

"Merda, we're late," Romano said as he jumped out of the car. Everyone else followed suit and ran into the building. When they were about twenty feet from the conference room, they slowed down and adjust their clothes. "Luna, stay out here."

"Why?" Luna asked, confused.

"Don't ask, Luna," Italy said, "just do." Luna just sighed and nodded. Italy patted Luna's head and smiled. Luna then moved to the wall as Italy and Romano walked into the conference room. As soon as the doors closed, Luna dropped to the ground.

"What do they expect me to do while they're in a meeting?" Luna sighed. Luna sat there for what seem like eternity but was only twenty minutes. Luna sighed, stood up, and decided to go back to the car but stopped the conference room opened.

"Jerk England!" Luna heard someone yelled. Luna turned around and saw a boy with sandy blond hair that looked about 11 or 12. Then the boy turned and saw Luna. "Who are you?" The boy said in a British accent.

"I think I can ask the same question," Luna answered smartly. Luna was a lot shorter than the boy so she was forced to look up to him.

"I am the Principality of Sealand! I am a very powerful country."

"If you are a country, shouldn't you be in the meeting?" Sealand gave a nervous laughed.

"Yeah, but those countries are lame so I left. And you are?"

"I am the Kingdom Descended from the Sun and Moon otherwise known as the Sun and Moon Kingdom," Luna said as she curtsied.

"Okay, S.M.K.," Sealand said, "If you are a 'kingdom', shouldn't you be in the meeting?" Luna cringed slightly at both the nickname Sealand immediately gave her and the question.

"Well, I was told to stay out here not kicked out like you," Sealand jumped.

"What are you talking about? I walked out!"

"Right, right," Luna said sarcastically.

"Hey! It's obvious that I'm older than you so that makes me the boss of you!" Sealand yelled.

"What makes that true! I just met you and you're trying to boss me around?" Luna yelled back.

"Yeah! I have superiority!"

"No, you don't! You don't just walk up to someone and say you're the boss of them!" Luna sighed and sat on the ground. Sealand just looked down at her. "You seem to be here often, so what time do they usually get out?"

"Well," Sealand sat down next to Luna, "Since almost never get anything done, they're in there for a while. They usually leave for a lunch break at noon and if they don't dismiss before then, which usually happen, the meeting is supposed to end at 3."

"Thank you," Luna said calmly.

"No problem, S.M.K.," Sealand smiled.

"You know, my human name is Luna."

"Mine is Peter but I prefer Sealand," Sealand jumped up from the ground, "So I can be recognized as a country!"

"So you're a micronation? I was totally under the impression that you were a powerful country," Luna said the last part sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Sealand said as he sat back down, "Well, I already knew you were a micronation."

"What gave you that impression?"

"I've never heard of the Sun and Moon Kingdom."

"Well, I've never heard of the Principality of Sealand."

"Touché," Sealand said. Luna snickered. "How old are you anyway?"

"How old are you?" Luna asked back.

"Do you not like answer a question first?"

"Nope," Luna said, smiling.

"Well, do you want national age or human age?"

"Let's do both."

"Well, let's see," Sealand started, "My nation started in the 1960's and my human age is 12-years-old."

"Well, I am 6-years-old in human age and I'm," Luna stopped and started counting her fingers, "about 6 or 7 months old in national age."

"Really? That young?"

"Yup," The two micronations talked for hours. Suddenly, a grandfather clock from the end of the hallway went off. Sealand immediately stood up from the ground.

"I think you should get up. It's time for the lunch break," Luna got up from the ground. "Get as close to the wall as possible." Luna complied and soon as the conference room door opened, people started to rush out of the room. Luna started searching the crowd for Italy and Romano but stopped when she saw someone else.

"Vati!" Germany turned to the voice and smiled. Luna ran up to Germany and he pulled her into a spinning hug .

"Vati?" Sealand asked confused.

"Yeah, Vati," Luna said to Sealand then turned to Germany, "Wie geht es Ihnen, Vati?"

"Mir geht es gut," Germany answered, "Und dich?"

"Ich bin gut. Wo ist Romano und Italien?" Sealand watched the German conversationin confusion. Then Romano and Italy walked out of the conference room.

'Ve~ Germany!" Italy said happily.

"Hello, Italy," Germany said.

"Great, now Luna's going to smell like you, potato bastard," Romano said, pointing at Luna who was being carried by Germany.

"I'm hungry," Italy said, "I wonder if Paris has good pasta…Luddy, would you like to come with us for food?"

"I don't want to eat with the potato-lovin' bastard!" Romano yelled, "He probably wants us to eat wursts and potatoes…"

"Please, Lovi?" Italy whined.

"You know what? I don't care. Go eat. I'm going to find Antonio." Romano walked away. Italy sighed then returned to his happy self.

"Are we leaving?" Italy asked as linked his arm with Germany's. Germany nodded and placed Luna on the ground.

"Ja, let's go." The three started to walk away, but Luna stopped and walked back to Sealand.

"Are you going to eat?" Luna asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm, uh, going to eat with some other countries," Sealand said. Luna gave him a skeptical look but nodded. She then gave him a goodbye then ran to catch up with Germany and Italy. As she grabbed Germany's hand, Luna gave the sad boy a final glance.

* * *

**Sealand made his first appearance! Please tell me if you feel that Sealand's in character or not. And also tell me if you think Germany is still in character. For some reason, I feel that he's a little OOC. Tell me what you think! Hasta la pasta!**


	21. Chapter 20: To America!

**Hello, everyone! I work like to announce that I have a new story called 'From the Ocean, With Love' so if you like this story you should check out that one. Also, I was in a predicament where I accidently put myself in a stalemate with the last chapter. (Somehow I figured it out if I posted this chapter). Enjoy!**

* * *

It is a week after the world meeting. Luna was quite happy about seeing Germany at the meeting but when they went out to eat,Germany seemed to be paying more attention to Italy. It would also have been fine if Germany didn't get mad at her. It wasn't her fault that she 'tripped' and her gelato 'fell' on Italy. Because of that, Italy had to wear gelato shirt for the rest of the meeting but Italy wasn't Luna. But because this was a week ago, let's forget about it. So this week, Luna was told to check the mail for Italy and Romano. After going through like 7 letters of bills, she found something interesting. She decided to open the interesting-looking letter. She pulled it out and tried to read it. She mentally cursed herself because she couldn't read it because it was too sloppy and she only learned to read German so any other language is out of the question unless she knew the language like Italian, English, and Latin. Fortunately, it was English but she still couldn't read it because it was sloppy.

"Feli!" Luna called.

"Si, piccola bambina?" Luna twitched slightly but ignored the 'endearing' term. She walked into the kitchen where Italy was sitting at the kitchen table.

"What does this say?" Luna handed the letter over to Italy. Italy 've~'ed then started reading the letter. Then he frowned.

"It's from America," Italy said.

"Okay, what does the rest of it say?"

"Um, I actually can't read English."

"Don't you know Italian? Use that alphabet to guess!"

"Ma non lo sai italiana?" Italy asked Luna.

"Si?"ou

"E non lo sai tedesco e come leggerlo?"

"Si?"

"Then you can translate it," Italy said as he leaned back in the chair.

"But fratello," Luna whined as she sat down, "the letter isn't legible!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Sì, lo è!"

"No, non lo è!"

"Just give me the damn letter!" Both Luna and Italy turned to see Romano standing at the door. Luna grabbed the letter then handed Romano. He snatched it out of her hand, "Can't get any fuckin' peace around here…" Romano mumbled, "It says that we're invited to a beach party at America's house. If we're invited, that most likely means that he's inviting most of Europe and half of Asia."

"Are we going, fratello?" Italy asked.

"Nope," Romano said.

"Why?" Romano pointed at Luna.

"She still wearing a cast," Luna looked down to her left leg.

"I actually forgot about it because I have been running around," Luna said.

"I guess that means that we can go get it taken off," Italy said, "then we can go?"

"That's if she can get it taken off," Romano said.

"So let's get it taken off right now!" Luna said, jumped up from the table.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Italy said, also jumping up from the table.

"Whoa, idiota, we can't just go to the hospital and request for them to take off Luna's cast."

"Yuh-huh, if I can prove that I can walk and run and other stuff," Luna whined.

"Fine," Romano said as he turned around to leave, "Veneziano, you're paying for the whole thing."

"Ve~ Okay!" Italy said happily.

"Let's go, Feli!" Luna said.

* * *

"How the hell," Romano said, "did this happen?"

"Just admit that you're wrong, große fratello," Luna said as she crossed her arms. Romano glared at Luna.

"Never, 'piccola bambina'," This caused Luna to glared at Romano. Romano turned to Italy, "What happen?"

"Ve~ What happened was-"

"What happened was," Luna interrupted, "that the doctor said my leg was 'miraculously' completely healed. So they took off the cast. Now I can walk and run and clean the stupid thing!" Luna started running around the house very happily.

"Stop running around before you break your leg again," Romano yelled. Luna immediately stopped running.

"So are we going to buy beach supplies?" Luna asked.

"Ve~ And a plane ticket?" Romano sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'll buy the damn ticket, but you," Romano said pointing at Italy, "Have to buy the swimsuits and other stuff."

"Ve~ Okay! Let's go, Luna!" Both of them ran out of the door.

"It's like those two are on a sugar high…" Romano mumbled to himself.

* * *

Romano booked a flight not even a few days later to New York, where America lived. This was the first time Luna ever flew on a plane so naturally she was a little scared.

"Riding a plane is fun, sorellina," Italy said, "Especially because we sit in first class and watch movies and stuff like that."

"I hate airplanes," Romano said as grabbed the suitcases to check them in.

"Why, große fratello?" Luna asked as Italy picked her up. Romano gritted his teeth.

"Because you have to sit in closed quarters for hours with fake oxygen-"

"I don't think oxygen can be fake," Luna said while interrupting Romano.

"It's not fresh air! And not only that, the bathrooms are filthy, you have to sit with people you don't know, and if they're making noise, you have to listen to them…I hate it." Romano grabbed their carry-ons and started walking to the terminals.

"Don't listen to fratello, sorellina," Italy said, trying to both catch up with Romano and not drop Luna from his arms, "You'll love airplanes. Trust me."

"Okay, fratello," Luna sighed. When they arrived at their terminal, they realize that it was time to board the plane. They immediately got in line and waited for the lady at the ticket counter to call their ticket number. Then suddenly, a ringtone to the beat of 'The Delicious Tomato Song' went off. Romano immediately pulled out his phone.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked immediately as he answered the call. "What do mean 'what did I do'? I'm about to board a plane, dammit!" Italy and Luna both looked at Romano as he had his conversation. Italy grabbed the tickets from Romano when they were called and handed it to the lady. Then they walked down the long hallway to the plane. Their seats happened to the first few in the plane. After they found their seat, Luna started to gape at it.

"Whoa, fratello! These seats are huge! Molto grande!" Luna yelled, extending her arms.

"Si, sorellina, it is very big but I'm used to it." Luna nodded then sat in the aisle seat next to Italy, who had the window seat, but as soon as she sat down, Luna started trembling in the seat. Italy noticed this and placed his hand on Luna's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Are you sure that I will be fine?" Luna asked. Italy turned to her and fastened her seatbelt.

"You'll be fine, sorellina," Italy said as he patted her head. Luna nodded but still clenched onto the seat. "Fratello!" Romano was sitting in the aisle seat across the aisle and was still on the phone. Romano covered the phone and looked at Italy.

"What?"

"We're going to take off soon."

"Okay, okay," Romano said, waving off Italy, "Hey, I have to get off the phone…Because we're about to take off, bastard! Goodbye!" Romano turned away from the other two and mumbled, "Yeah, I love you too." He placed the phone back in his pocket and turn back to see Luna staring at him. "What?"

"Il tuo viso è rosso come un pomodoro," Luna said, smirking.

"Shut up," Romano said. Luna snickered until the pilot over the intercom said that they were about to take off. Luna clenched onto the seat again. Then the plane started to move onto the runway. The flight attendants did their normal emergency procedure before the plane took off. After everyone was sitting down and the seatbelts were checked, the pilot was ready for takeoff. After 5 minutes, the plane started going really fast and lifted from the ground. Luna calmed down a little bit once they were in the air but was still clenching very hard onto the chair to the point of her hands turning red. Then Luna decided to close her eyes. After ten minutes, the seat belt light was turned out and they were allowed to use electronic devices.

"Sorellina," Italy said. Luna opened one her eyes.

"Yes?"

"It's safe for us to walk around the cabin."

"I'm good," Luna said. Romano turned to Luna.

"Luna, people ride airplanes all the time. I think it's safe," Romano said, "Even if it wasn't, do you think we would bring you on this plane?"

"Sto prendendo come un compliment," Luna said when she turned to Romano.

"Shut up," Romano deadpanned which caused Luna to laugh, "Are you better now?"

"Yes. Thank you, große fratello."

"Don't mention it. And also, stop code-switching!"

"But that's the only way I can say 'older big brother'!"

"Then use 'fratello maggiore'! Use one language at a time!"

"But it's too long and you know the meaning regardless," Luna reasoned.

"I don't care. Stop doing it before you make a new language," Romano sighed, "This is going to be a long flight…"

"Well, it is going to be a 9 hour flight," Italy said. Romano glared.

* * *

Because this was a noon flight, they were offered a lunch. A flight attendant then walked up to the three. She had black, long hair pulled into a ponytail, olive skin, and eerie aqua green eyes similar to Luna's, and she was also wearing glasses and her uniform.

"Would you like to have your complimentary meal now, sir?" The woman asked Italy.

"Yes, please!" Italy said happily. Then the lady turned to Luna and squatted to her height.

"Would you like to eat, too?" The lady asked with a really strange smile. Luna instantly did not like her.

"Yes, thank you," Luna said coldly. The lady's smile changed to frown and back in a split second.

"Ha, ha, she's so well-behaved, sir!" The lady said to Italy as she patted Luna's head.

"Placere non tangere me," Luna mumbled. The woman stopped patting her head.

"And she's such a beautiful little girl," the woman said happily, "Probably a trait she gets from her mother," the last part she mumbled. Luna heard this and looked up at the woman to see her matching green eyes flashed. The woman smiled then walked over to Romano. Luna gave her a skeptical look and tried to ignore her. They later got their food (which was actually a lot compared to what Luna normally ate) and some drinks.

"Fratello," Luna whined, "I'm tired." Italy looked at Luna.

"Ve~ I guess it is time for afternoon siesta…"

"Already on it," Romano said, reclining the seat close to the full 180. Italy pressed a help button and waited for a flight attendant to show up. Then a lady who was not the first one came.

"Ma'am, can we have 3 blankets and pillows?" The woman nodded, left, then came back with the items. "Grazie!" The woman nodded then walked away. Italy then gave a blanket and pillow to Luna who gave it to Romano then Italy gave another blanket and pillow to Luna. Then Luna reclined the chair to the full 180, adjusted her pillow, and lie down. Luna then immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"This is your pilot speaking. We will be landing in the JFK airport in New York in about an hour." Luna was half awake when she heard this. Then she turned to Italy who was wide awake and looked at her.

"Buona sera, sorellina," Italy said.

"Guten Abend, fratello," Luna yawned then pulled the chair up. Then she stood up, stretched, and then sat back down. Luna then turned to Romano who was watching something on his personal television. "What are you watching, große fratello?" Romano removed one side of his headphones.

"None of your business," Romano said and replaced the headphone.

"What's wrong with you?" Luna asked.

"I want to get off this damn plane," Romano said not moving his eyes from the tv.

"Well, it's going to land in an hour," Luna said, resting her head on the armrest.

"That's too long," Romano said. Luna sighed. Then Luna noticed the woman with glasses from earlier walk out of the cockpit of the plane. As she walked by, it looked like she gave Luna a sideways glance and a malicious smile. _I have a bad feeling about that woman…_Luna thought to herself. Luna instinctively put her seatbelt. But as she did it, it happened:

The plane dropped out of the sky.

The instant Luna attempted to put on the seatbelt, the plane just dropped out of the sky. As they fell, Luna turned and got a glimpse of the woman.

"Quid mihi meruere, Invidia?" Luna whispered, with tears in her eyes. The woman gave her evil smile.

"Nothing," The woman smirked. Then the plane finally regained its speed and was flying again.

"Sorry, there was a quick malfunction with some of controls at the same time as a downdraft. I hope no one is injured," the pilot said on the intercom, "Don't worry, it was only a minor drop." Italy immediately turned to Luna.

"Luna, are you okay?" Luna said nothing. She just sat there, looking forward with tears streaming down her face. "Luna, please answer me." Luna turned to Italy and gave him a faint smile then turned back forward. Italy was very concerned by this reaction but he didn't want to poke at it.

* * *

Italy later learned that Germany also was invited to America's beach party when he called America and he told Italy that Germany's going to pick him up and take him to his guest house. The trio then walked to baggage claim and saw Germany.

"Ve~ Luddy!" Italy said happily. Germany turned in their direction and gave a small smile.

"Why the hell is this bastard here?!" Romano yelled.

"Because he's picking us up, fratello," Italy said as he walked up to Germany.

"Don't worry," Germany said, "I brought someone who might shut him up."

"Lovi~!" said a man with brown hair and green eyes and he ran over to Romano then hugged him.

"Spain? What the hell are you doing here?" Romano asked slightly shocked.

"Oh, I was invited to America's party."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Romano asked through clenched teeth.

"Because I wanted to surprise you, Lovi," Spain said. Italy laughed then gave Luna, who was asleep, to Germany so he can get the suitcases. After that, they went to a car that Germany borrowed from America and drove to the guest. Germany told them that many of the other countries were not there yet so the guest house was only going to have them in it. The guest house was pretty much an apartment in the outskirts of New York City but it was still pretty nice. The apartment altogether only had 3 bedrooms so people had to share. Because Luna was still asleep, she was the only one who had their own room. After Germany tucked Luna in, he told the other three that America had a busy day planned tomorrow so he suggested that everyone go to bed. "Wait, who rooming with whom?" Germany turned to Spain.

"You can figure out your own arrangements. Just whoever's rooming with me will be sleeping on the floor." With that, Germany walked to the closest bedroom. Italy 've~'ed and followed Germany. Then Spain turned to Romano.

"Lovi, do you know what this mean?"

"You're sleeping on the fuckin' floor."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! As you can see, this is a lot longer than I usually write and my mom took my computer. The only reason why it's so long is because I overlapped like 3 subplots in this one chapter. I want to hear your honest opinion about this just because it's very long and if you want more long chapters or to stop. Hasta la Pasta!**


	22. Chapter 21: A Slight Change in Plans

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I was updating "From the Ocean, With Love" and other things and I had to get ready to go California but now I have my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Germany wasn't at all surprised to find that he was the first one awake. He also wasn't surprised to Italy sleeping in his bed. However, he was surprised to Luna sitting in bed in between him and Italy. Luna looked down to Germany.

"I'm sorry, Vati," Luna said, adjusting herself in the blanket, "Did I wake you?"

"Nein," Germany prompted himself on his elbow, "I woke up on my own. What are you doing in here?" Luna frowned.

"I had a nightmare." Germany sighed and pulled Luna closer to him.

"What about?" Germany asked as he started to stroke Luna's hair.

"About the plane dropping out of the sky," Germany stopped stroking her hair.

"Why would you dream about that?"

"Because it did, Vati. The plane dropped out of the sky," Germany shot up into the sitting position.

"What?" Germany started checking Luna, "Are you hurt or anything?" Luna gave a tired chuckle.

"Nein, Vati, I'm fine." Germany lied back down. Germany brushed a lock of hair out of Luna's face. "It was strange though, Vati. There was this woman that looked very familiar to me."

"I guess that is very strange," Germany sighed, turning over, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's three in the morning." Germany sighed again and placed his arm over his face.

"Are you going to stay in here?" Luna nodded and got comfortable in the bed.

"What about Italy?" Germany looked over to the sleeping Italy.

"He sleeps in my bed all the time so I'm not concerned," Luna nodded as she listened to Germany, starting to fall asleep.

"Vati," Luna started before she yawned, "Is it possible for nations to die the same way as humans?"

"Is this in correlation to your nightmare?" Germany asked, turning over to her.

"Ja," Germany sighed.

"I don't think all the deaths that humans can have we could die from," Germany yawned, "but I wouldn't worry about it." Luna nodded and closed her eyes.

"Memento mori, ja, Vati?" Luna asked, smiling. Germany chuckled.

"I guess…"

* * *

"HA HA HA! By the looks of this, almost everyone that I invited is here!" America laughed.

"You bloody git! When you invite people your stupid parties, they're supposed to come!" England yelled.

"Calm down, mon petit lapin," France said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, BLOODY FROG!" Germany sighed.

"It's like a world meeting," Luna looked around and noticed that statement was true. She noticed people from the first day and some she never seen.

"Ve~ Germany!" Italy said, walking up to him, "and sorellina. Have you seen Romano?"

"I think he's with the man with green eyes," Luna said.

"Grazie, sorellina," Italy said then walked away.

"Mr. Germany!" Germany turned to see it was Japan.

"Hello, Japan. You were invited also?"

"Yes, I was," Japan turned to Luna, "Herro, Miss Runa."

"Hello, Mr. Japan."

"HA HA HA! Listen up, everyone!" America yelled. "Me being the hero I am, I was going to just have the party then kick you out but I decided that you all can stay for a week!" Everyone gave a loud groan.

"Aiyah! Now I have to change my flight back to Beijing, aru!" China yelled.

"It's okay, Yao Yao~," Russia said happily, "You'll get home."

"I know I will! And I thought I told you not to call me that, aru!"

"Hey, Lovi~!" Spain said, "Do you want to go out to eat?"

"No, you fuckin' tomato bastard!" Romano yelled. Then Italy walked back over to Germany and Luna.

"Do you want to go get something to eat, Germany?" Italy asked.

"Sure," Germany said then picked up Luna. "Luna, are you hungry?" Luna nodded. "What do you want to eat?"

"Ich will Wurst und Kartoffelpüree zu essen." Luna said in German.

"Well, we have to see if any restaurants serve that."

"What did she say?" Italy asked Germany.

"I want to eat wurst and mashed potatoes," Luna said.

"Well, I guess we can check," Italy said.

* * *

"Okay, dudes, let's have a voting session," said America. It was about four in the afternoon and every country that was invited was sitting in America's living room. "Everyone who wants the beach party to happen two days from now, raise your hand." America raised his hand and realized that he was the only one doing it.

"I have a better idea," England said, "Everyone who wants to go home, raise your hand." That's when everyone raised their hand.

"That's harsh, dude," America said.

"Well," Japan started, "perhaps if we have the party tomorrow, everyone can reave earry." Everyone looked around and nodded in agreement.

"Way to go, dude," America said, putting his arm around Japan, "You always seem to be the mn with the plan."

"Prease don't touch me."

"So it's settled: The beach party is tomorrow!" Everyone cheered and started to leave, "But who said that we couldn't have fun today?" Everyone groaned and came back. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Ohonhonhon~" France started, "Let's play 'Spin the bottle'!"

"I 'bj'ct t' th't," said a man with blonde hair and bluish-green eyes.

"Sweden?" America said, "I don't remember inviting you…"

"Y' d'dn't. Y' 'nv't'd m' w'fe," Sweden said. Finland immediately stood up.

"Please stop calling me your wife and we object to playing that because we brought Sealand." Sealand popped up.

"Hi, guys!" The other countries groaned.

"Why the bloody hell would you bring him here?" England yelled.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Sealand yelled.

"But mon lapin," France started, "Finland's not the only who brought a micronation. What about Italy?" Everyone in the room looked at Italy and Germany, who was holding Luna.

"Do we have to play 'Spin-the-bottle'?" Germany asked.

"Oui," France said, "Unless you want to play strip poker. Ohonhonhon~." England then smacked France.

"Wanker," England said, sitting down in the closest chair. Germany sighed and placed Luna on the ground.

"I want you to follow that boy into the next room, understand?"

"Ja, Vati," Luna said and walked into the next room.

* * *

"So we meet again, Peter," Luna said. She and Sealand were sitting in a bedroom with two beds in it. They were sitting on opposite beds, staring at each other.

"I thought I said my name was Sealand, S.M.K.," Sealand said, not amused.

"Well, I like calling you Peter," Luna said. "Besides, I was told that calling a nation by their human name was a term of endearment."

"Well, calling a nation by their national name is a sign of respect."

"Psh, I don't respect you." Luna scoffed, "I see you as another little boy." Sealand stood up and walked over to Luna. The boy towered over her, but Luna wasn't scared.

"Remember that I am older than you," Sealand threatened.

"Just because you are at least six years my senior doesn't mean anything." Luna said standing up to face Sealand.

"Don't forget that my nation is more powerful than yours."

"Naturally," Luna smiled, looking up to Sealand. Sealand frowned and poked Luna's forehead.

"Can you stop being a smart aleck?"

"It's not my fault that I'm naturally smart, Peter," and with that, Sealand slammed himself into the bed.

* * *

**Once again, I apologize for not updating. I'll try my best to update more and as usual, read and review! Hasta la pasta!**


	23. Chapter 22: The Time at the Beach!

**Hello guys! It's time for the next chapter! For some reason, I feel that some of chapters recently seem like fillers, but that was probably because I didn't really think about an ending. Now that I have an ending in mind, this should run smoother. Enjoy!**

* * *

Germany was unhappily woken up by someone jumping on his bed, but it was someone he never expected to ever do it. "Vati! Vati! Wake up!" Germany stirred and looked up to Luna.

"Luna? Wha…" Germany turned over to the clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. "It's 3 in the morning!" Germany yelled, sitting up.

"I know," Luna said, still jumping on the bed. Then she jumped over to Italy and started jumping near him. "Fratello! Wake up!" Luna then accidentally jumped on Italy's left arm, causing her to slip and fall off the other side of the bed. Italy immediately woke up to the sound of the thud.

"What happened?" he asked then looked on his right side. "Luna? What are you doing on the floor?"

"I fell!" Luna screamed.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Italy said. Germany pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Someone shoot me," he mumbled, "Why did you wake us up, Luna?"

"Because all the other countries are awake and I was told to wake you guys up," Luna said, smiling.

"Who told you?" Germany growled.

"Mr. America," Luna said, not realizing that Germany was irritated.

"Please, don't ever take orders from anyone other than Italy and myself," Germany said.

"What about fratello?" Italy asked.

"And maybe Romano," Germany added.

"And Miss Hungary and Mr. Austria?" Italy asked.

"And them too," Germany asked.

"And Prussia?" Italy asked.

"Definitely NOT Prussia," Germany sighed, "The point is, don't listen to those Dummkompfs…" Luna nodded and started to walk out but stopped.

"But, Mr. America said that we're driving to Asa..Assa…"

"Assateague Beach," America said, who somehow ended up behind Luna, "It's in Virginia."

"Then why," Germany started, extremely irked, "Are we in New York?"

"Well, because I live here."

"Isn't there beaches in New York?" Italy asked. America then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, yeah, but I didn't want to take you guys to a crappy beach so…yeah," Germany groaned, flopping himself back on the pillow.

"I don't think the other countries care which beach they go to," Luna said thoughtfully, "In fact, by the looks of it, half of them don't even want to be here."

"Very observant, Luna," Germany said.

"Look," America said, "It's like a 6 hour drive and I rented bus! So you needed to be up bright and early so we get there by at least nine! You can sleep on the way there!" America started yelling in a voice that sounded like it was really whining, 'I planned this trip so I don't want you to ruin it!' America immediately left the room and Germany sighed.

"I guess it's time to get up," Germany said swinging his legs over the bed and got up. Then he turned to Italy, "Get up, Italy." Italy gave a nervous laugh.

"Um, Germany," Italy started, "I'm not wearing any clothes."

"Italy, I've seen you in your underwear many times before. Get up."

"No, Ludwig," Italy said again, "I'm not wearing _any_ clothes." Germany and Luna both gave the same horrified look. "Ve~ You guys look so similar…" Germany then immediately scooped up Luna and then immediately left the room.

"That's almost as bad as having sex in your best friend's room…" German mumbled uncharacteristically.

"Vati, what's sex?" Luna asked innocently.

"Something you won't need to worry about until you're forty-five."

* * *

Although the countries miraculously made it to the beach at 9:15, no one was particularly happy. Do you know hard it is to sleep on a bus? No matter how nice the charter bus, it's extremely hard. At least, that's what Germany thought. But then again, who _could_ sleep on this bus with these countries on it? Italy apparently could because he had his head on Germany's shoulder. Luna was also sitting Germany's lap sleeping. _I swear this girl sleeps all the time…Same with Italy… _Germany sighed. So when they got to the beach, Italy and Luna were wide awake while Germany was tired.

"Vati, what's wrong?" Luna asked after 5 minutes on the beach.

"I'm tired," Germany simply said. Luna cocked her head to the side.

"Didn't you sleep on the bus?" Germany groaned.

"Let's change into our beach attire," Luna nodded and followed him to the bathrooms. When Germany came out in his German flag swimsuit, he noticed that Luna was on the beach with Italy. Germany walked over to Italy and set his towel on the sand.

"Vati, do you want to help me make a sand castle?" Luna asked holding up a small red plastic bucket.

"Maybe after I take a nap, Luna…" Germany said as he lied down on the towel. Luna sat down next to him.

"Bitte, Vati?" Luna begged. Germany simply gave her a tired pat on the head.

"Later," Germany yawned, "I promise." Luna sighed and stood up from the ground.

"Fine," Luna said.

"Sorellina," Italy said, "I can help you."

"I'm fine, fratello," Luna said and walked about 10 feet away from Italy and Germany. Then she started building her sand castle. She was almost done with it when someone came and kicked it. "Who did…?" Luna looked up and saw that it Sealand, "Oh, it's you."

"And nice to see you too," Sealand said sarcastically.

"Well, now that you're here to ruin my time at the beach, "Luna said curtly, "would you mind telling me why you kicked my sand castle?"

"Because I wanted to," Sealand said, crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh," Luna said skeptically while raising her eyebrow, "Now go away." Sealand shrugged then ran into the ocean. Luna sighed and started remaking her sand castle. She finished the castle the second time but was completely disappointed when she saw Sealand, who was very wet from the ocean, jumping on her sand castle. "Can you _please_ stop acting half your age?!" Sealand, whose legs are covered in sand, simply looked at her.

"Can you stop acting twice your age?" Sealand countered causing Luna growled. Sealand laughed and ran back into the ocean. Luna then decided that, once again, she will remake the sand castle. When she finished the third time, she turned her direction to ocean but didn't see Sealand. She sighed and turned back to castle and shocked to see Sealand behind her flattening her sand castle. She gave a horrified look to Sealand who just laughed. Well, until Luna broke the plastic red bucket in her hands. Then Sealand ran back in the direction of the ocean and Luna followed after. When Sealand was deep enough in the water, he turned around and noticed that Luna was still on the shore. Luna was looking at the waves coming to shore then walked back to the spot where she was building. This made Sealand smile maliciously. "Weakness…" Sealand quickly ran back to shore and to Luna.

"What do wa," Luna started to say before Sealand picked her up bridal-style and brought her into the water, "What are you doing?!" Luna yelled, clinging to Sealand's shoulders because he was waist-deep in water.

"So my observation was correct," Sealand said in a matter-a-fact tone as he continued to walk in the water.

"About what?" Luna asked clinging tighter.

"You're afraid of water!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this!"

"Wait, no! Don't do…" Luna never finished that sentence because Sealand threw her in the air and she landed in the water. Luna was submerged in the water but for some reason, she couldn't swim up to the surface. That's when she started to panic. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't move. She struggled all she could then she stopped. _So this is the end…I thought that my death would be something more than me drowning…_Then the world around Luna faded black.

"Luna?" Luna opened her eyes and everything was white. The person who was calling her was none other than Germany.

"Vati? Am I dead?" Germany chuckled.

"Nein, you're not."

"Okay," Luna looked around after her eyes got adjusted to the light. She was near the ocean lying down so they were on the beach. Luna groaned.

"I almost died twice in one week," Luna said, sitting up and placed her hand on her head. Germany sighed and turned.

"You were the one who almost drowned her?" Germany asked. Luna slowly turned her head to Sealand with an annoyed look on her face.

"You," Luna growled then jumped up from the ground, "You almost killed me!" She yelled pointing a finger at Sealand.

"How was I supposed to know that you couldn't swim?"

"I thought that you noticed that I AVOIDED THE WATER!"

"Well, still…"

"Well, nothing!" The two continued to bicker for about 3 minutes until Germany decided to stop them.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP?!" Luna and Sealand both stopped and looked at Germany. Germany then turned to Sealand. "Apologize." Sealand scrunched his face then sighed.

"I'm sorry, Luna, for almost drowning you," Luna, instead of looking at Sealand, looked at her feet. Then she noticed that she was stand partially in the ocean. This caused her to smile and look up to Sealand.

"I accept your apology," Luna said smiling then she held out her hand, "No hard feelings?" Sealand smiled and shook her hand.

"No hard feelings." Then Luna's innocent smile suddenly changed to a malicious smile.

"Good," Luna pulled down on Sealand's arm, bringing his head to her level. Then she grabbed his head and dunked his head in the ocean. Germany immediately grabbed Luna and walked away from Sealand while she struggled. Sealand, after he got his head out of the water, glared at Luna.

"You will pay for this!" Sealand yelled.

"And I shall await your revenge!" Luna yelled back. This was one interesting day on the beach.

* * *

**For those of you who read this, it's not that I'm not motivated to finish this, it's that I feel that my work isn't really appreciated. Nevermind, 'til the next chapter! As always, read and review. Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
